


返程计划

by jpzmt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpzmt/pseuds/jpzmt
Summary: 时间线有些复杂，看不懂不要骂我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线有些复杂，看不懂不要骂我

“霜雪吹满头，也算是白首。”

00  
在我漫长而无趣的一生当中，我曾遇到过一个人类，他叫——范丞丞。

他欠我一场雪，我还在等。

01  
“滚滚滚，我这忙着哪，下午6台手术要盯，没工夫搭理你。”  
一身白衣的医生姐姐把人往外推。

“姐，啊呀，我大老远绕过来看你，你怎么还推我？”范丞丞转了个身，整个人和个糯米团子似的又粘在他姐身上。

“你也知道是绕过来的？巡逻怎么还能办私事呢，不怕爸知道了军法处置？”

范丞丞瘪了瘪嘴，似乎真有些不高兴了。  
“他哪会知道这种小事，而且，也没绕多远。”

范冰冰摸摸他的头，手指微凉。她绕过办公桌，从抽屉里拿出一张音乐光碟。  
“好不容易搜刮来的。”  
这样上一代的科技就像古董，现在已经很难找了。

讪讪的人立马亮了眼睛，他接过碟，往厚重的防护服里一塞，转身便走了。  
“姐，那我继续巡逻去了！”

“注意安全啊。”

范丞丞回过头，单手敲击胸口：“为了人类！”

红发，一身军装打扮，肤色白皙，眼尾上翘——范丞丞常来看姐姐，惹得几个小护士经常聚在一起讨论他。  
这次更加，大概是因为心情好，他上电梯之后回身给了个飞吻，差点让医疗大厅里的那几个尖叫起来。话说这医疗大厅什么时候人类会比分诊AI多，可不都是来看他的。

巡逻舰发出蓝色的光，驶离了医疗地堡。

“诶，Adam，今天又骗到什么了？拿出来给兄弟们分享分享啊。”  
卜凡看范丞丞哼歌哼得高兴，收起了搁在椅背上的大长腿拍他。

“少来，我……”  
他话还没说完，警报就响了起来。

李希侃疑惑地看着屏幕：“Adam，40公里外有蝾兽活动信号，很强烈。”

“多强烈？”范丞丞问道。

“超过20只。”  
卜凡不信：“20只？有没有搞错，现在中午12点，天那么热，都刨坑睡觉去了，有一只两只脑子不清醒的也就算了，20只什么概念？是不是系统判断失误啊？”

“老毕，开过去看看。”范丞丞当机立断。

毕雯珺：“收到。”

卜凡：“真去啊？”

身边座位上那个一头脏辫的小个子拿掉了眼罩：“吵死了，你这张嘴什么时候能把蝾兽活活念死我们就不用这么忙了。”  
他打开电子枪的保险，做好了战斗准备。

废弃医疗地堡附近。

“3”  
“2”  
“1”

砰——  
无人机喷射出两颗原液诱弹。  
地堡C口的蝾兽像是闻着了味，纷纷仰起头。然后，猛地调转方向，争先恐后地奔着诱弹疯狂涌去。

“凡子。”  
范丞丞举着枪，给了指令。

“来了!”  
卜凡几乎是喊出来的，通讯器里的声音大到让人鼓膜发颤。  
随即，更高的声浪响起。  
几只残留在门口附近的蝾兽立刻被重型机枪射成了筛子，黑色的腥臭体液飞溅得到处都是。

“走!”  
王琳凯和李希侃听从命令，跟在范丞丞身后，他们从掩体后跃出，迅速向门口靠拢。

范丞丞和王琳凯到位后保持着警戒姿势，李希侃掏出电子卡开始解密码锁。  
“老毕?”范丞丞确认。

“没有动静，鱼都在钩上。”  
毕雯珺看着无人机传回的画面，又吃了一口泡面。通讯器里传出他吸吮的声音。

王琳凯:“卧槽，老毕你恶不恶心？刚才那黑浆都溅成那样了，你配着这个画面下饭?”

“我恶心不恶心不知道，饿晕了接不了你，到时候你被咬碎了比较恶心。”毕雯珺又嘬了一口浓稠的汤。

身后是机械的微响，李希侃把电子卡收回兜里:“开了。”

几个人进入了门梯。

“等——等——我!”  
卜凡从远处跑来，他本就人高马大，右手护甲上加装的重机枪又沉，整个人跑起来格外笨拙。

王琳凯噗嗤笑了:“诶，小侃，关门。”  
李希侃没有理他。

王琳凯啧了一声，自己抬手按了关门键。  
机械门动了起来。

卜凡的瞳孔不断放大，眼看着要赶不上了，双腿一蹬，从越来越窄的门缝里，蹿了进来。  
他落地一滚，震得门梯都抖了一下。

——第九区3号医疗中心欢迎你，电梯下行。

卜凡站了起来，推了王琳凯一把:“小鬼你TM有病啊?为什么不等我?”

扎着脏辫的男人虽然比他矮一个头，气势上却半点不肯退让:“嗨，自己那么慢，还好意思说?不快点关门等下那些爬爬虫又回来了怎么办?”

“屁，不是有诱弹嘛，你就是搞事!”  
卜凡用胳膊肘夹住王琳凯的脑袋。

“哎呦，哎呦……没有，这爬爬虫最近不是改性子了嘛，谁知道它们会干出什么？”

——地下一层，到了。  
温柔的女声播报打破了气氛。

四个人齐齐举枪做好警戒姿势，对准门口。

门打开，面前黑漆漆的，空旷无人。  
王琳凯拿出检扫仪，蓝色的光线自上而下，扫过整个空间。

——未检测到生物迹象

“安全。”

四个人，向前挺进。  
卜凡:“你们说这些臭虫来这儿到底干嘛?这医疗中心都不运作了，也没有病人给他吃啊?”

范丞丞:“保持警戒，狐狸，闸。”

李希侃应声:“找到了。”

电闸一拉，整个医院亮了起来。虽然不少灯带已经年久失修不工作了，但好歹不再摸黑了。  
前厅空荡荡的，一条走廊两边都是小间的等候室，尽头应该是大厅，还是暗的，模模糊糊有一个人影。

“艹!”

哪来的人影？!

范丞丞举起枪。  
“谁?出来。”

几乎同时，队员们的枪口一致对了过去。

“丞丞!”

那个人影几乎是奔过来的。他跑进了走廊的光影里，整张脸变得清晰。  
圆圆的娃娃脸，眼睛眯着，头发随着奔跑的动作一蓬一蓬。

然后，他跑近了，跳进范丞丞的怀里，像无尾熊一样挂到人的身上。  
“宝贝，我好想你!”

李希侃:“宝……贝……”

卜凡的下巴几乎就要掉到地上。  
我去真的假的，这家伙哪儿冒出来的，怎么回事儿啊，Adam怎么不开枪啊，照理早就被打成筛子了。  
他望向王琳凯，对方也是一样的表情，甚至还在用眼神表示:我现在爆了这家伙的头Adam会不会稍微不生气一点?

范丞丞一愣，猛地推开人。  
他举起枪，对准了来人的脑门，表情是意外后迅速回笼的凶狠。

“谁？”

那人一怔，尴尬地笑笑:“我啊，Justin，你男朋友，今天又是什么套路啊?陌生人游戏吗？”

王琳凯就像听见了什么惊天奇闻:“我去……Adam，你……什么时候的事儿啊，怎么瞒着兄弟们?”

范丞丞眼角抽了一下，都不想理他。

问：“你到底是谁?”

“你不会……真的不认识我吧?”  
Justin转头去看卜凡，那人的眼睛里也是一片茫然。  
卜凡，骗不了人。

“你们……都不认识我?”

卜凡:“我们……应该认识你吗?”

Justin有一瞬间的失神:“原来……这就是我们第一次见面啊。”  
他随即又看向了范丞丞，重整旗鼓地笑了。  
“你好，我叫Justin，人类返程计划唯一执行仿生人AI，初次见面，请多指教。”

不知道为什么，范丞丞觉得他眼睛里的情绪灌满了悲伤。

怪不得近距离生物检查没反应，原来是AI，人类早在几十年前就禁止了仿生人AI的制造，这可是违法的。

李希侃喃喃自语:“人类返程计划?”  
这名字一听就是级别不小的任务，为什么他连听都没听过?

范丞丞依旧没有放下枪:“身份密匙。”  
所有的AI都有唯一的身份密匙，相当于人类的身份证号码，可以查询AI的一切讯息。

“你们查不到我的。”

范丞丞眼睛一眯：“胡扯。”  
按照规则，对于提交身份密匙不明的AI，人类有权即刻销毁。  
可范丞丞只是说了一句：“控制。”

仿生人AI拥有和人类近乎一样的情感反馈，制造机制复杂，造价极高。要是在以前，有人违法私下制造也许还有可能。可是现在，没有军方的支持，谁还有这样的技术和资源。他隐约觉得，这AI背后有问题。

Justin笑了一下，脸色镇定:“范丞丞，第三军区第一突击队队长，19岁，肤白貌美，喜欢吃鱼豆腐，而且我还知道，你为什么而战。”  
他胸有成竹，靠近范丞丞的耳边，悄悄说了什么。

范丞丞抓住Justin的领子，几乎把他拎起来。  
“你……到底是谁？”

卜凡能看得出来，范丞丞的震惊，他甚至已经生气了。

“诶，Adam，你别激动啊，你喜欢吃鱼豆腐这事儿，就没几个人知道。这……你是不是以前失忆过?还是……我去，你该不会始乱终弃吧？”

王琳凯还在笑着那句“肤白貌美”  
“是啊Adam，你再好好想想。诶？什么叫你为什么而战？不是军方吗？我去，你不会不忠诚吧？”

一切都在掌控之内，他们一贯地开着队内的玩笑。

Justin拨开了范丞丞的枪口:“你不认识我很正常，我来自未来。人类在3120年的4月，也就是3个月后，将输掉这场战争，最终灭绝。你死了，你们都死了。零号研究所核心室的AI却延续着人类留下的最后指令一直工作，10年之后，也就是3130年，由于不受道德审核的限制，它终于利用源芯的技术内容制造了跳跃机，同时制造了仿生人AI——也就是我。我将利用源芯的能量，撕开一个时空裂缝，进行跳跃，不断回溯到重大历史事件节点，帮助人类改变历史，进行自救。”

啪嗒——王琳凯手里的检测仪掉在地上。  
“介……介哥们病得不轻啊……”

范丞丞反而收起了枪:“所以，我们在未来见过。”  
并不是疑问句。

Justin偏头笑了:“你真聪明。”

他为什么而战——这件事范丞丞从来没有和任何人讲过。  
而这个叫Justin的人，哦不，AI，他却知道。

这个人，要么能读心，要么，真的是他在未来，无比重要的人。  
范丞丞现在下不了判断，毕竟，在拥有可以时空跳跃的仿生人AI面前，好像读心也不是什么不可想象的技术了。  
但不知道为什么，直觉告诉范丞丞，这个人可信。  
直觉——在如此糟糕的生存环境下，有时候可以救命。反正AI都有不可伤害人类的终极限制，不妨看看他想搞什么名堂。

3099年，人类的探索迈入了新的纪元，太空探险队带回了一颗名叫“源芯”的不明物体。它能制造一种叫作“原液”的燃剂，成为了地球新的能源来源，迅速缓解了已经过度污染的环境的压力。  
全新的供能、外星的科技，正当人类以为繁荣永无止境的时候，地球上却出现了一种黑色的巨型怪物——四脚，长尾，力量巨大，行动迅速，繁殖能力极强，以哺乳动物为食，当然，也包括人类；除此之外，对原液有着疯狂的嗜好。

有人猜测，它们也同样来自太空。

人类拥有了原液，也终将面对新的灾难——蝾兽。

现有科技阻挡得了一只，却阻止不了无穷无尽，没有人敢发动核武器与蝾兽同归于尽，让地球归零。于是，在经历了这场近乎围猎的浩劫之后，人口数量再一次急剧下降。  
好在，人们发现了蝾兽无法长久曝露在高温下，残余的抵抗者们，在赤道附近建立起一个又一个地堡，只有在正午十分才在地面活动，苟延残喘。

战士不亡，火种不息。人类始终坚信，他们能够获得最终的胜利。

范丞丞:“三个月后?我们，为什么会输?”  
蝾兽虽然力量巨大，人类无法抗衡，但他们毕竟低智，人类只需要休养生息，积蓄更多的武力，终有一日可以重新开疆扩土，再次成为地球的主人。

到底是什么，让人类灭绝了?瘟疫?核爆?

Justin叹了口气：“蝾兽可能因为新的环境，新生出了智慧生物，人们称之为，智蝾。”

卜凡仿佛在听什么天方夜谭:“什么智蝾?什么玩意儿，虫就是虫，杀不就完了。”

Justin继续解释到:“你们最近也感觉到了吧，蝾兽的行为很诡异，明明没有吃的，也没有原液的吸引，他们为什么要聚集在这里，现在太阳那么大，这些蝾兽不进入蝾洞休息，一个小时后全变成干了，他们到底为了什么要来这里?”

范丞丞示意卜凡不要插嘴:“为了什么?”

“我也不知道，所以走吧，我们得查一查，搞清楚。”

李希侃追问:“你也不知道?你不是来自未来吗?”

“我来自未来，但不是全知。你活在现在，那我问你第二军区二小队现在在干嘛你知道吗?我只知道，历史上从今天之后，除了几个军区医院，大部分医疗地堡都被攻击崩溃了，我们的医疗系统，近乎全灭。”

“什么?!”  
范丞丞捏紧了手里的枪，医疗系统丧失?人类的医生已经那么少了，现在也是靠着先进的医疗AI辅助才能强撑，没有了及时的治疗，这场战争就是毫无退路的深渊。

更何况——范丞丞想到了姐姐，她也在医疗地堡里！

冰冷坚硬的东西顶上Justin的额头。

“但这也无法解释为什么要制造你来完成任务。”  
仿生人AI在现在是违法的，并不能给他更多行动的便利。

Justin缓缓抬起头，他望着范丞丞的眼睛。  
“因为，这是它按照指令能制造的，最靠近人类的样子。”他抬起手，握住了枪口，“我可以感受到，这是凉的。我会害怕，会喜欢，会爱，会流泪。只有人类，才能拯救人类”

他的眼神恸然。

“范丞丞，我们，是同类。人类制造了这样的我，就没有资格，遗弃我。”

他们对峙着，像两个世界最终冲撞在一起，强烈却又悄无声息。

通讯器里突然嘈杂了起来。

“Adam……听得到吗?……喂?”

“老毕，怎么了?”  
范丞丞抬手按键，眼睛却一直盯着Justin。

“我这边收到消息，附近有一辆路过的医疗队车辆遭遇蝾兽袭击，看尸体情况是一个小时之前，现场有带血的脚印，朝着医疗中心方向前进，所以，可能有幸存者。”

王琳凯恍然大悟:“所以那些蝾兽是追着幸存者过来的？”  
看似合理了一些，却依旧无法解释为什么会有这么大体量的蝾兽活动。

范丞丞皱了眉头:“现场有蝾兽尸体吗?”

“没有。”

他转向李希侃:“你怎么看?”

李希侃:“不正常。既然遭遇蝾兽攻击，医疗队又没有杀死蝾兽，怎么可能有人幸存逃离?”

卜凡:“是不是他们反抗把蝾兽打伤了?”

范丞丞:“他们的武装力量不够吧。”

李希侃:“这件事太奇怪了。我们可以先去总控室，调一下门口的监控，如果有人启动哪个电梯入口进来过，应该会有记录。”

范丞丞点点头:“嗯，走。”  
他又看向那个叫Justin的AI:“你跟着我，不许离开我的视线。”

Justin反倒笑了:“你还是这么爱管着人家。”

“噫～”王琳凯和卜凡都被恶心地一抖。

一路前进，检测仪都没有报警，大家默契地快步走着。  
李希侃靠到Justin身边，小声问:“我们……真的输了吗?”

Justin看向他，得意地晃了晃脑袋:“不会了，你们现在有我，我们会赢。”

“可时间跳跃，到底怎么做到的?”  
这可超出现下的科学范围太多。

“靠源芯，这不是人类的技术。简单来说是利用源芯的力量把物质进行源化，然后在时间里传输。”

李希侃眯着眼睛尽力理解，一边的卜凡显然已经放弃治疗了——你说啥是啥吧，反正爷也听不懂。

“那，你有这些技术资料吗?”

Justin拍了拍他的肩膀:“我知道你在想什么，但是制造时间跳跃机需要消耗一整个源芯，当时人类已经灭绝了，源芯也就没有其他的意义了。可现在，你把唯一的新能源用来制造时间跳跃机干嘛呢?回到过去阻止人类上太空吗？反正我会一直往回跳，跳到那时候会替你传达的。”

李希侃还想说什么，突然，生物检测仪的警报响了起来。

——检查到生命体，正在分析。

所有人唰举起枪，范丞丞把Justin拉到身后。

——滴，检测到生命体，疑似人类。

“走。”  
范丞丞带头往前。

这是一间手术室，白色的大门上遍布着几个血手印，还很新鲜，走廊上拖出一些血迹——他是从对面来的。

李希侃拿出信息卡，刷进门口的密码槽。  
手术室门缓缓打开。  
范丞丞和王琳凯第一时间冲了进去。

“不许动，汇报身份。”

里面的人还处在强烈惊吓后的应激反应里，他此刻正抱着自动救治仪的长臂，似乎想拆下什么来做无谓的抵抗。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!不要过来!啊——”  
他的白色衣服被染红了，右胸似乎有撕裂的伤口。

范丞丞压下枪:“我是第三军区第一突击队队长，范丞丞，你，获救了。”

幸存者似乎终于回了神，他哭喊着坐到地上，泄了力，捂着右胸的伤:“救我，快救救我。”

卜凡在门口维持警戒，王琳凯把人扶到手术台上，接过他手上捏着的医疗卡。  
卡插进治疗仪的卡槽，李希侃看见了操作平台上姓名:“李然医生……你放心，我们一定会治好你的。”

李然躺在手术台上，虚弱地笑了:“有你们在，我就不怕了。你继续0108方案，我刚刚已经把外伤处理了，现在需要进一步检查。”

“还要人工录入啊，这系统也真够老的。”

“没办法，老机器就是这样。哪像现在，AI系统可以直接扫描判断。”他的嘴唇发白，失血得厉害，但讲到医学相关的话题，又精神起来。

“你是怎么逃脱的?”  
Justin心里惦记着这件事，但他话问到一半就看见整个第一突击队全都低头爆了粗口。

通讯器里毕雯珺声音都变了：“医疗地堡的门全都被打开了！重复，医疗地堡的门全都被打开了！蝾兽脱钩！”  
卜凡:“卧槽，怎么办?”

李希侃抬头，身体已经动了起来:“避难室在地下三层!”  
范丞丞拉上Justin:“小鬼、狐狸带上伤员，不能走电梯，找最近的楼梯下到三层避难室。”

Justin被拽着踉跄前进，他没有通讯仪不知道情况。  
“发生什么了?”

范丞丞步子很急，没有回头:“老毕说医疗中心的门全都自动开了，而且，蝾兽回来了。他重新发了好几颗诱弹，没有用。它们好像，是冲着我们来的。”

遥远的电梯间里，传来疯狂撞击的巨响。

“快!”

撞击的声音越来越尖锐，说明电梯壁已经变形，而且越来越薄，撑不了多久。

昏暗的楼梯间里，突击服上探照灯的光束摇晃闪烁。  
李然脚步虚浮，几乎是被架起来的，地上拖出一路血迹。

身后是水泥地板和墙面被抓挠着的声音。  
它们，来了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

殿后的卜凡举起枪朝着射击，巨响掩盖了一切声音，飞溅的弹壳砸到人的身上。  
他们已经退到了三层的走廊，李希侃找到了避难室，正在解码开锁。

“靠，整个医疗中心的局域网中了病毒，它不让我开!”

走廊另一边传来异响，抬头，一只蝾兽从拐角爬了出来，接着，是第二只，第三只。  
两面夹击。

“他妈的。”

王琳凯放下李然，和范丞丞冲了上去，开始射击。  
太多了，太多了。

范丞丞:“想办法，不然今天全得交代在这儿!”  
卜凡:“老子不想给臭虫当饲料!你砸也给我砸开!”

李希侃的手在发抖:“我现在试试看让门锁系统断联，然后用手动模式!”

卜凡:“别逼逼了，干啊!”  
范丞丞一个回头，只见天花板上一只蝾兽悄悄靠近，利齿张开，往下滴着涎水，离卜凡的脑袋一步之遥。  
下蹲，抬枪，连续射击——蝾兽的脑袋被打烂了，爆出粘稠的液体，溅在卜凡身上。

范丞丞还未来得及起身，就感受到背后隐隐一阵猎猎的风。  
糟了。  
一只蝾兽乘机一跃而起，对着范丞丞的后颈扑了过来。

王琳凯攻击不及，偏过身子大叫着小心。  
“小心！”

范丞丞低头，他企图往侧边一滚。但任谁都知道，这下攻击恐怕是躲不过的。

砰砰——  
蝾兽的脑壳被击穿，在半空中痛苦地扭曲了一下。Justin冲上前，抬脚，用力把扑来的蝾兽踹了出去。俯冲的力道太大，以至于他因为反向的力量摔倒在地，滑出去一米。

范丞丞看见他手上握着的，是李希侃的枪。

“你没事吧?”

“没事。”Justin摇摇头。  
幸好他的骨骼是金属的，不然腿早断了。

“开了!”李希侃用力扳动手动门闸，避难室的大门打开，他转身先把李然拖了进去。

范丞丞扶起Justin:“走!”

卜凡最后一个撤进来，门要关上的瞬间，一只蝾兽扑来，它的头卡在门缝里，依旧龇牙咧嘴地企图挤进来。

“用力啊!”  
卜凡猛地一拉，脖子上的青筋都暴了起来。  
机械门应声扣上，门缝里不断流出黑色的粘液。

“真他妈恶心死了。”

李希侃检查着李然的伤势:“怎么回事，伤口怎么开始发黑了？他需要马上得到治疗。”  
Justin却走到他们身边，问:“你是怎么逃脱的?”

“啊？”李然茫然地抬起头，嘴唇已经不见血色。

“你是怎么从被攻击的医疗车上逃脱的?”

“我们按照规定，11点后出发，当时地表温度已经超过了35度……可是，竟然……竟然被攻击了，那个爪子……我右肩被抓了一把，摔在地上，眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。等我醒过来，身边全都是血和尸体的碎块……我就……我就爬了起来，车子不能用了，我发了了求救信号。我们医疗队以前在这个医疗中心工作过，所以我知道这里也许还有急救设备，就……过来了。”

Justin:“你自己也觉得奇怪吧，为什么你活下来了?就算是尸体，也该被吃掉才对。”

李然:“我……我不知道啊……我……”

范丞丞:“他是故意被留下的？”  
Justin:“看来是。”

王琳凯:“等等，你们什么意思?”

范丞丞还在思索：“不知道它们的目的，但他，确实本来没有任何幸存的希望。”  
卜凡脱下重机甲：“不管怎么样，先出去吧。”

避难所有嵌入墙体的狭窄逃生通道，人类只能匍匐前行，蝾兽的体型无法通过。

卜凡首当其冲，王琳凯跟在后面，李希侃双肩上的束缚带一直向后延伸拖动着身后的伤员李然，接着是Justin，范丞丞殿后。  
通道说长不长，说短也不短，等见着亮光的时候，众人身上都被汗湿透了。

毕雯珺看准了时间将飞行器降落。

他原本以为按今天这架势，这一趟必然危险重重，结果竟没有蝾兽从地堡里追出来。

毕雯珺设定了路线，通知了医疗地堡急救接应，回过头来检查战损。  
李希侃消耗了过多的体力，整个人几乎瘫软在座位上。他挣扎转了身，捞过医疗箱想给李然注射肾上腺素，被毕雯珺伸手接过。  
“我来吧。”

所有人都绷着神经，只有Justin坐得离范丞丞极近，几乎靠在他身上，然后往他手里，塞了一颗糖。  
“最后一颗了，给你吃。”

范丞丞笑了：“来自未来的糖果吗？”他没有吃，而是塞进了胸口，“那我可要藏起来慢慢吃。”

范冰冰今天本来不是对接急诊的班，但舰430的紧急指令一到，她心都跟着崩了，连忙跟着外科的同事跑。

李然被送上了病床推进了急诊室。  
范丞丞刚要向上级发送了报告，请求移交病人，被Justin按住了手臂。  
“我们不能走。”他说，“这件事还没有搞清楚。”

范丞丞看了他一眼，推开他的手，顿了顿，提交了移交巡逻任务的请求。  
“我顶多可以扣留他24小时，之后必须移交给后勤。”

李然的状况很不好，已经陷入了重度昏迷，没办法问话，几个人只好到范冰冰的办公室稍作休整。

范冰冰见弟弟没事，就又去忙工作了，走之前送来了盒饭。范丞丞算是半个主人，便拿着袋子分，最后，走到Justin面前，袋子里还有一个。  
两人尴尬地对视了一下。  
“我可以……不用吃东西。”Justin说。

卜凡从后面猫上来，抢走范丞丞手上的袋子：“诶呀，给我呗，我快饿死了，一份不够。”

Justin一个人无聊，想去看看李然的情况，刚站起来，范丞丞捧着饭盒也站了起来，他赶忙坐下：“你先吃，我不跑。”

李希侃一边吃一边说：“李然的状况很奇怪，伤口发黑了，我以前从来没有见过被蝾兽攻击的人出现这种情况。”  
范丞丞点点头，去看Justin。  
“我也没把握发生了什么。”他一直紧皱着眉头，“不过，有一件事可能是突破口，为什么，为什么率先对医疗地堡发难？”

卜凡把饭盒往桌上一放：“这还不简单吗？医疗地堡太重要了。”  
这道理在场的没人不懂得，Justin却摇了摇头：“一直以来，我也这么想，但今天，总让我觉得事情有什么不对。”

毕雯珺之前在舰上吃过一些，眼下细嚼慢咽起来，大概是没有在一个战场上生死相依过，他始终对Justin抱着更多的怀疑。他放下饭盒说到：“可我总觉得你好像在扰乱我们的视线……”

范丞丞却抬手打断了他，思索着说：“不是因为医疗重要？好，那拿掉这个属性来看，如果我们选择攻击一个地方，不是因为它重要，那会是因为什么？”  
片刻，他几乎是和Justin同时站起来的，饭盒都掀翻在地上。

“那就是因为它薄弱！”

Justin夺门而出，后面的队友立刻跟了上来。  
“李然，李然肯定有问题。”

范丞丞回头对着卜凡大叫：“凡子，去拿枪！”  
卜凡一个急刹立刻掉头。进入医疗地堡需要安检，没有许可不得携带武器。

所有的地堡都有层层防护，固若金汤，可是，这柿子如果，是从芯里开始烂的呢？

“啊——”  
人群涌动，所有人带伤的、陪同的、连带着医护人员，朝着他们疯狂涌来。范丞丞都不必抓住一个人问问怎么了，因为他听见人群里疯狂的叫声。  
“蝾兽！是蝾兽！啊啊啊啊——”

来不及了。  
他看着Justin逆着人潮疯狂往前挤，回头大喊：“雯珺，通知老爷子，所有被蝾兽攻击伤口黑色的病人一律不准进入医疗地堡！狐狸，疏散人群！还有，保护我姐！”  
李希侃看着大门，竟然已经缓缓落下。  
封层了！

封层是危机状况下的壮士断腕。蝾兽跑不出去，医疗地堡剩下两层的群众至少可以幸免于难，可是，这层这些没跑出去的人，可能，都得跟着陪葬了。  
“快！大家都跟上，不要推攘！”他抱起身边一个孩子，跌跌撞撞地被挤向门口。

转角，黑色的爪子猛地划开一个人的背脊，伴随着凌厉的尖叫，那人的眼睛保持着瞪大着的样子，倒了下去。  
这只蝾兽体型很小，不过人类一般大，是他们从来未见过的。  
那小蝾兽张嘴一扑，轻易就咬掉了一个护士的脑袋。  
它似乎兴奋了起来，扬起血淋淋的嘴，发出尖锐的叫声，接着朝人群扑去。

“holy shit”王琳凯有一瞬间的愣神，伸手去摸腰间的枪，什么都没摸到，他只好转身从旁边的零落满地的医疗器械里，找到一把剪子，“老子今天给你丫做个剖腹产！”

Justin已经近到跟前，他甩手朝着蝾兽身后已经是一条血路的走廊扔了两个诱丸。球型的诱丸刚一落地就喷出几股细小的原液，叮铃当啷向前滚去。  
蝾兽的行动一滞，掉转头疑惑地晃了晃脑袋。

脚下一蹬，Justin借着地上的血液，贴着墙壁的角落，已经滑到了对面。蝾兽的脚步一动，似要上钩。

“啊——”一声响亮的哭声在嘈乱的人群里爆发出来。  
好不容易被吸引的蝾兽猛地甩尾，又朝着人群奔去。  
那个十来岁的女孩被人流挤到在地，凌乱的脚步朝着她满头满脸的踩踏而过。王琳凯冲过去想把孩子拉起来，身后，一阵腥臭的冷风袭来，他一个转身划出剪子，胸口却扎扎实实挨了一爪，整个人被拍到走廊的墙上。  
胸口皮肉翻出，汩汩流血，要不是防护服，此刻恐怕早就是个对穿。他看着不远处只知道哭喊的孩子，想说快跑，嘴里却只吐出一口咸腥的液体。血的味道，可真糟糕。眼前一黑，他耳边都是一个女孩得意又臭屁的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈，哥哥最没用了，连我都打不倒。”  
他想，怀里新买的发卡都被血弄脏了，完了，家里那丫头该哭了。

“呜——”蝾兽的嘴里发出一声咽呜。  
它的背上，被钉进了两把手术刀。

“跑！”  
范丞丞把手边的仪器推倒，看那家伙终于又扭过头来，拉着Justin朝医院深处跑去。  
身后是咚咚咚咚的巨响，脚下是尸块和血，那声音越追越近。

范丞丞几乎是抱住了Justin往侧边一滚跌进了手术室，起身用力砸向关门键，拽起Justin继续往里走。他常来，对医院熟悉得很。  
手术室的门缓缓关上，而蝾兽也早已爬了进来。

李然的尸体整个胸膛大开着，腔体仿佛被撕碎掏空了，四周，白色的一切都浸满了红。  
这蝾兽，就是从他身体里爬出来的。

他们俩人在观察室里蹲着，手术室和观察室之间的门并不牢靠，但万幸有整个医院大作的警铃和弥漫地血腥味将他们掩藏。

蝾兽在手术室里转了一圈，似乎发现被骗了，掉转头去抓挠手术室的门。尖锐的声响，刺得人心里发毛。  
砰——  
毕竟不是防护门，一下撞击，就出现了一个大凹槽。用不了多久，它就能破门而出了。

范丞丞翻身透过观察室的玻璃看了一眼，掏出点火器。  
“在墙角躲好。”

Justin握住他的手腕，范丞丞以为他有话要说，正抬起头。  
咔嚓。  
应声落锁。  
他的手腕被自己的电子镣铐锁在了扶杆上。

“你？”

Justin笑了：“仿生人永远要保护人类，这种事情，交给我啊，男朋友。”  
范丞丞拉住他压低声音：“你疯了吗？你不是人类返程计划的唯一执行人吗？”

Justin几乎要落下泪来，你看他说我是执行人，不是执行AI呢。

砰——外面又是一声撞击，门沿已经被撞开一个口子。

“失去了维修的技术，我的机械寿命最多120年，加上时间旅行的损耗，我也许，能坚持60年。范丞丞，我原先以为，没有机会看到你老去的样子，至少还有机会看看小时候的你。可你说，这是我们第一次见面的时候，我就知道，今天，是我的死期。”他摸上范丞丞染了血的侧脸，“可惜，我不能陪你去看雪了。”

范丞丞心里一悸。

他的唇落下来，温暖而柔软，不像自己的，早已干裂起皮。

“范丞丞，原来我的一生，这么短啊。我们，未来见。”  
Justin冲了出去。

蝾兽的半个脑袋和一条腿已然钻到门外，正在用力推挤洞口。  
Justin抬手敲开墙角氧气瓶上的阀门。  
你看，我比你可合适地多，是你，没有金属骨骼，得拧半天。

巨响引得蝾兽推挤着四肢倒退，回过头来。  
氧气滋滋地鸣叫着。他右手的仿生皮肉已经破碎，露出了黑金色的机械模样。

真是，不好看呀。

蝾兽瞪圆了眼，扭动着身躯爬行而来。

“嘿，”他扬了扬下巴挑衅，“为了人类!”  
左手的点火器冒出明亮的火苗。

轰——  
爆炸伴随着巨响，震得人五脏六腑都往外吐。

天花板塌了一半，墙的四面燎着黑，仿佛火的图腾。门被彻底炸开了，外面，依旧盘桓着被封在这层的人们绝望的叫喊。  
“救命！”  
“放我们出去！”  
“呜呜呜呜呜——”  
“救救我！”

范丞丞根本站不稳，那电子镣铐还套在手腕上，栏杆从墙上断出了一半。  
眼前的一切都在晃，他看不太清晰。  
蝾兽的皮肉焦了，被热浪掀到一旁。而灰黑的残烬里，有一个模糊的人形。

他膝盖一软，慢慢，倒在地上。

待范丞丞醒来，已经是三天后。

据统计，事发当天有39个医疗地堡遭遇袭击。死亡人数尚未统计完全。按照他们小队提供的信息，各地医疗地堡发现了1356位“蝾兽体”，无一例外都是蝾兽攻击的幸存者，且伤口发黑，后续昏迷不醒。  
但凡这消息传达得再晚几个小时，伤亡数量，无可估量。

第一军区。

走廊里的人皆是神色肃穆，催得他也挺直了腰脊，怪累人的。  
范丞丞走进那间办公室，不由得连脖子都推直了。  
“忠诚!”他敬了一个军礼。  
办公室里的人，对他点了点头。

“将军。”范丞丞进到桌前，依旧立得笔挺。

那人难得露出了些慈软的神色，和一张硬气的脸难以融合在一起，让人不免觉得怪异。  
“立了功，就来我这里摆队长的架子?”

“不敢，爸。”  
范丞丞放下手里的军帽。

“报告要怎么写，不需要我再教你吧。”对面的人看着那份不够详尽的报告，语气里没有不满，倒是带着点询问。

“很多事情，我必须，当面和你讲。”  
范丞丞在报告里，隐去了Justin的存在，一是太过离奇上司不一定会信，他怕整个小队会被送去精神鉴定；二是，人类三个月内要灭绝的消息一旦被透露，必定会引起恐慌。

这可能是他人生第一次和父亲费劲口舌说了那么多话，就连当年去突击队，都只是事后补上的一句告知。  
他怀里拿着进入零号研究所的特殊许可从办公室出来，脚上，加快了步伐。  
左臂被人一扯，范丞丞习惯性地防御，格开，出拳攻击。  
对方猛地一退，再把人拉进角落。  
“丞丞，是我！”

那张脸，依旧生动可爱。

范丞丞甚至无法把他和基地里那堆连记忆中枢都可能受损的残骸联系在一起。  
他觉得喉头发紧，捏了捏拳头。  
Justin穿着一身不知道从哪里弄来的军装，合身，却衬得他的脸年纪更小了。

“嗨，男朋友，我这样穿帅吗？”Justin似乎对自己的造型颇为得意。

“你？”范丞丞不敢多说，只好试探到：“又来了？”

“可不是嘛，对了‘神偷计划’，你知道这个吗？”他甚至都不寒暄，直接讲起了正事。

“没有听过。”

“军部正在规划的，利用大部分现有资源带一小部分人类，前往太空避难。”

范丞丞听完他的话，一把揪起Justin的领子：“你说什么屁话呢！”  
他虽然不喜欢高层那些老古板，但军部却是他的信仰所在，容不得任何人轻易污蔑。他们，是人类最后的盾牌与矛，怎么可能叛逃。

Justin握住他的手，他脚后跟无法着地，艰难地抬起头：“人类，选错了，所以，我才来了啊。”  
范丞丞缓缓放开，他想告诉Justin，就在三天前，你就已经“死”了，或许，是你选错了。  
但他最终什么也没有说，只是问：“那你有什么计划？”

那人眯起眼睛，狡黠地笑了，一仰头在他耳边轻轻吹气：“我说什么，你都听我的吗？”  
范丞丞皱眉，却扯开话题：“下次别这么突然跑出来了，我怕没看清，对你开枪。”

黄明昊却从怀里掏出一个糖，塞到他的掌心：“男朋友，贿赂一下，给个面子不要对我开枪嘛。”


	2. 2

03

范丞丞坐在家属等候室的时候眉眼一抽，尤其是他注意到Justin一直有意无意关注着沙发上那个长发微卷的女孩子。

这“神偷计划”必定是联合政府才有可能实施，虽然联合政府的总部就在共和国境内，以寻求最严密的安全防护，可这样级别的政策，范丞丞连知晓的权力都不会有。  
他本以为是什么渗入核心的高风险任务，现在到军区最外围的家属等候室干什么?

“那个女生，认识吗?”Justin笑着捏捏他的手。

范丞丞这才抬起头仔细观察。  
“是她?”

“对。”Justin站了起来，却被范丞丞拉住。  
“你不要乱来，那是程将军的女儿，他唯一的亲人了，动了他程将军会吃人的，而且……。”没有一个军人会为了私情去违背信仰，为了达到什么目的从军属下手，并没有用。  
范丞丞还来不及说完，Justin已经走了过去。

这厅宽阔，边上放着一排自助的点心，Justin拿了一碟草莓蛋糕走到女人面前。

“你好，介意吗？”他把甜点碟放下，盘子敲击桌面的声音引起了那人的注意。

“你是?”她有些戒备。

Justin低头指了指衣服上的军衔:“上尉黄明昊，第三军区第一突击队成员。”  
他的尉官军衔自然引起不了对方的重视，倒是这个第一突击队的名字令人一震。  
共和国最精锐的尖刀，总人数不到200，不论军衔，5人一组，每组一名小队长，散落于共和国各个角落，执行各类任务，直属于范将军麾下。  
父亲曾多次提起过，眼里都是赞许。

“范丞丞是我队长。”  
Justin回头，带着她的视线去看。

范丞丞这边只好举杯示意。他和程潇不算太熟，但也是见过几次。  
怪不得Justin要拉他过来，原来还是要靠自己的身份背书。

程潇脸上有了笑，然后问Justin:“噢，那你有什么事吗？”

“只是想请你吃块蛋糕。”

程潇抿着嘴摇了摇头，举起左手，无名指的戒指显眼。  
“不好意思。”

Justin哑然一怔的样子，随即又笑了:“对不起，让你误会了，不是这个意思。”

“那是?”

他转头看向VR实景窗，好像真能从那虚幻的图像里望出去很远。  
“无意冒犯，你长得很像一个人。”

程潇点了点头，开起了玩笑。  
“那她一定很漂亮。”

两个人都忍不住笑出了声。

Justin拿起勺子，吃了一口蛋糕。  
“这是她最喜欢的口味，一有探视机会，她就会跑来。”他苦笑了一下，“有时候我真搞不懂，她是爱我呢，还是爱这军区特供的蛋糕。”

“那她也一定是个很可爱的人，而且，还很爱你。”  
虽然在物质日渐匮乏的现今，嫁给军人能获得不少的生活补助，可高居不下的死亡率，也让许多人望而生畏。

“是啊。”Justin深喘一口气，“去年这个月，本当是我们的孩子出生的日子。”

程潇一震：“本当?”

“她跑来告诉我，我要当爸爸了。特意选着假期，我应该陪她一起回家的，谁知道紧急任务下来，只能让她自己先回了。”  
Justin拿起军帽戴好，“路上遇到袭击，没了。”  
他站了起来，拉低了帽檐，遮住了神色。

“我想，可能我不是一个好爸爸，所以……我们的孩子，不愿意来。”  
Justin微微欠身:“对不起，打扰了。”

“等等。”程潇站起来，叫住了他。  
Justin转身看向他。

“我不知道你会不会是一个好爸爸，但你是个好的军人，她一定以你为傲，你们的孩子也是。”她眼睛里流动着温柔悲悯的光，手不自觉得摸了摸肚子“不要自责了，节哀。”

Justin站直了，右手捶向左胸:“为了人类。”他像一个雕塑站在那里，最后颓然地叹了口气，

“我只是，遗憾万千。”

范丞丞是被拉出探视等候室的。  
“大哥，你可吓死我了，我还以为你要挟持她做人质。”离开了一线的战区，他脸上的表情也丰富起来，好像利刃归鞘，剑士归林，增了许多烟火气。

Justin失笑:“这样整个军区都得乱，这么大动作，你不怕时空扭曲啊?”  
对面走过来巡逻的两个人。  
“忠诚!”Justin立刻敬礼。

范丞丞慢了半拍，他听到了新的词，礼都敷衍。

擦肩而过。

范丞丞接着小声问:“时空扭曲?”

Justin看他疑惑，脸上的表情先是震惊，然后带上了一丝得意:“老子以后做事这么成功这么小心了吗？竟然连时空扭曲都没再引发过?”  
他叹了口气，“你听好啊，我是不属于这条时间线的存在，如果在一个时间点上改动太多，时空会开始扭曲，很有可能导致这条时间线完全坍塌。”

他举起手，轻轻一吹:“噗，全完了。”

“这是个什么理论?”

“不知道，哪有人研究理论啊，人类都灭绝了，这是哥自己总结出来的经验。”他看戏似地拍了拍范丞丞的肩膀，“以后有你体会的时候。”

Justin吹了个口哨:“本次任务完成得轻轻松松，多得是改变余量。丞丞，陪我去见识一下人类的火锅吧，好不好?”

范丞丞皱眉:“这就完成了?联合政府的决策你就靠和程潇几句话解决了，你在逗我？”

“对啊。”Justin一心想着火锅，看范丞丞停下，回过一步揽着他的腰往前走，范丞丞有些不适应，到底是没躲，听着他讲，“联合政府的决策，三大常任理事国有一票否决权，而共和国的决策最后是由三位将军投票决定，杜将军一向看重精英血统，他巴不得这计划明日就执行。而你父亲你也了解，他从不喜欢这种把牺牲民众当筹码去赌的计划，程将军与你父亲亲厚，也是因为志向相投。可他却投了支持票，导致最后共和国没有反对这项决议，你知道为什么吗？”

范丞丞摇摇头。

“因为就在会议的前几日，他唯一的女儿跑来告诉他，她怀孕了。很多人也许并不恐惧死亡，但他们恐惧无法保护所爱之人。‘新的花要开在新的土壤’，这是他写在笔记本里的一句话。他想送程潇去太空避难，所以，只要程潇这次不把怀孕的消息告诉程将军，一切就有解。”

“就这么简单?”

Justin说了那么多话，嘴皮子都累了，还好都是微不足道的小细节，告诉范丞丞也不算什么太多的提前透露:“诶呀，蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀，我们可以去吃火锅了。”

他的手却被人拉住。  
范丞丞的皮肤白皙，指节修长，温温热热的。  
Justin觉得心跳一滞，不对，他明明连心跳都没有的啊！人类的感情真是可怕。

“如果，如果这不在是赌局呢?”范丞丞喃喃到，“如果结局有可能注定呢?我父亲还会反对吗？”

他抓着Justin的手，立刻调转方向疾行起来:“我把你的出现和三个月之后人类要灭绝的事情告诉了他。”

Justin皱了皱眉头：“二次传递太多会增加时空改变的变数，没有必要千万不要这么做。”

“我想拿到进零号研究所的许可，探寻一下返程计划雏形，这么长远的计划，必定不是一蹴而就。”在寻找正当理由这件事情上，范丞丞最为擅长，“就像神偷计划，现下可能已经资源完备，只缺源芯供能了，联合政府才拿出来假惺惺让大家做决策。”

“为了保险起见，走，和我去见我爸。”  
范丞丞加了力道，推着Justin向前。他不愿意，脚步凝滞，几乎是被人搂进怀里。

“哈?见你爸啊，别了吧……”

范将军的会议室破天荒地又迎来了范丞丞一次。  
这个睿智而严厉的军人，绕着Justin走了一圈，目光审视。  
“他就是你说的那个来自未来的仿生人?”

“爸，他知道神偷计划。”  
范丞丞唯恐父亲不信，直接亮了底牌。

“嗯。”范将军点了点头，未显露出情绪，“你是如何执行空间跳跃的?”

范丞丞一愣，他以为父亲会对未来他不了解的局势更感兴趣，至少会提出读取记忆中枢的要求。

Justin看了范丞丞一眼，然后伸出右手。严丝合缝的皮肤突然出现了一个窗口，蓝灰色的光在流动闪烁。  
“启动这个……啊……”

他的右手被扣住，一瞬颤抖起来，窗口内侧被投进一个电磁片，全身的系统都陷进了失步里。  
“你咿咿咿——”

“爸！”范丞丞没料到，“你不相信我？”

“我是不相信他，是真是假，读了他的记忆芯片就知道。”桌上的通讯键被按下。

范丞丞捏紧了手里的军帽，他看着Justin过度扭曲的脖颈，那人艰难地望了过来，眼睛里带着深远的情绪。

“丞……丞……”

呲——眼前一黑。

“只能读到这么多了，不然他的记忆中枢会受影响……”

“立刻送去军信部研究。”

“是。”

范丞丞上前一步打断还想开口的研究员：“爸可以了吗？”

“你似乎过于关心了。”久经世事的男人站在那里，眼神睥睨。

“我只是觉得，如果真的证实他是来自未来的‘拯救者’，我们这样做，会不会影响人类的结局？”

将军顺着儿子的目光望向了那单向的透明玻璃。Justin全身接满了管子被架在半空。

“他身上有很多值得研究的地方，能量中枢直接接着高浓度的原液燃料，目前我们的水平还没办法浓缩到这个程度，最好是送去研究所进一步检验。然后他手上那个……”程旭兴奋得大脑甚至在发热，恨不得下一刻就获得特许，做进一步的研究。

范将军站在那里，良久：“小程啊，再等等吧，等军信部的反馈。”  
范丞丞终于松了一口气，他担心程旭下一秒就把人解剖了，虽然对仿生人而言，很多伤害都是可逆的，但他心里就是觉得不太舒服。

嗡嗡嗡——  
一种细微的白噪音引起了范丞丞的注意，他一开始以为是耳鸣，直到抬头看见父亲的眉头些微皱了一下。

他也听见了！

“什么声音？”程旭刚开口，突然表情痛苦起来，他捂住头，“啊——”

“小程？你怎么了？”范将军走近一步。

程旭抬手，猛地后退，打开了隔离室的门，向Justin走去。

“你要干什么！”范丞丞紧跟着，用力掰住就要合上的隔离门，他内心觉得不对。程旭的眼神完全变了一个人。冷漠，毫无情绪。  
程旭暴力地拔掉一根连结着的线路，拖扯出拉断的线头，顿时火光一片。Justin的身体抖动了起来，好像正在苏醒。  
程旭高高举起那条金属的线路，朝着Justin的腰际，全力砸了下去。

砰——他的后脑用力砸在隔离室的玻璃上。  
范丞丞抽腿，把人扫倒了。

他上前，解开桎梏着Justin的线路。  
后脑的数据控制停止，Justin猛地，睁开了眼睛。

“你敢偷袭我！”Justin还陷在上一段情绪里，一起身，发现范将军站在范丞丞身后，表情冷漠，举起枪，对准自己，扣动了扳机。  
Justin翻身，滚了一圈，躲到设备下面，抽出了小腿里的一支注射器。

“爸！”范丞丞被突然的变故震惊了，父亲居然开了枪？朝着Justin！为什么？

被叫到的人毫无回应，俯身，瞄准，发射。动作利落，标准到像是一件武器。  
Justin一个右滚躲过，范丞丞从侧面扣住父亲的手。范将军膝盖一收，腰侧用力，正要挣脱，结果身子一软，侧着脖子，倒在地上。

“没事，一个小时候后就醒了。”Justin捂着左股被拉扯出来的“神经”说，“我们得马上离开这里。”

“我爸他怎么突然……”

“时空扭曲开始了，任何一个人，都可能变成我的清除者，晚点再和你解释。”

实验室里警铃大作，出是出不去了。  
范丞丞手上拿着父亲的密匙，一路往地下的仓库躲。

“我需要修复的工具，然后人越少的地方越好。”  
这是Justin提的要求。

沉重的机械加密门上锁，范丞丞抹了把额头的汗，回过头，Justin已经在货架上叮铃当啷地翻找起来。

范丞丞：“他们会封锁出口，一时半会找不到这儿，但最终还是会发现我们的。”

“嗯。”Justin点点头，“我尽快，只要我离开了，清除者的症状就会消失，你就不会有事了。”

“清除者到底是怎么回事，我爸他好像突然失去意识了……”

“你玩弄时空，时空自然也会玩弄你，如果我在一个时间节点上改变太多，造成了时空的异动，就会有清除者出现。我现在所知道只有两点，清除者可能会是我身边的任何人，就像是被控制了意识，但当我远离时又会恢复正常。第二……”Justin认真地修复着手上的零件。

“第二什么？”范丞丞问。

Justin抬起头看他：“我也不知道为什么，你不会是清除者。”  
他嘴上叼着音速起子，像是躲避什么，又迅速地低下头，在手上动作着。  
“M-75螺母，帮我找一下。”

“接着。”范丞丞对仓库的储存规律更熟悉一些，他半蹲下来，“你腿上这里，我可以试试吗？”  
范丞丞当年在军校的机械工程分数很高，完成一些基础的工作应该没问题。

“这里没事，现在最关键的是把我手上这个失步的问题修好，赶紧离开。”

“我帮你吧。”范丞丞直接上手接起了线路，“你这样行动不便，去了下一个时间点，怎么对抗敌人？渣都剩不下。”

“哈。”Justin笑了下，“看来下一次相遇是场恶战啊。”

“嗯，下次我们会遭遇蝾兽，在医院你要当心……”

Justin猛地捂住范丞丞的嘴：“太多了。”  
他摇摇头：“丞丞，少说一点。”

范丞丞疑惑地看着他。  
“我过界了可以跳离这个时间点，你不行。”Justin正了正神色，“丞丞，你已经打了很多次擦边球了，不要再冒险了。一旦你的清除者出现，你无法时间跳跃，这意味，你，必死无疑。”

“很多次？”

Justin收回手：“诶呀，就是以后。”

腿上的“伤口”修复并不复杂，范丞丞看着线路的蓝光重新顺畅起来，不由地加快了动作：“你执行的可是‘返程计划’，从级别上来讲，人类所有的资源都应当对你进行配合，有必要时，不惜一切代价，包括我，不是吗？”  
有一点是范丞丞最想不通的，甚至比时间旅行，人类灭亡更让他疑惑——Justin为什么这么轻易就选择牺牲了自己。即便那次行动挽救了重要的医疗系统，但范丞丞仍旧觉得，Justin几乎就是为了救自己牺牲的。

“拯救人类——以人类的方式。我只是接到了这样的指令。每一个时间节点，都没有所谓的成功。丞丞，哪怕我今天阻止了‘神偷计划’，人类最终就不会走向灭亡了吗？没有人知道，被改变的未来还没有来，没有人知道……那么多人前赴后继，但我们依旧灭绝了。”他似乎有些沮丧，随即又笑了，“这次，人类也许需要的不是战士，而是救赎。啊，不好意思把你牵扯进来了，但我们已经被命运‘锁定’了哦。”  
Justin调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

范丞丞突然就笑了：“真是死马当活马医，是，反正谁也活不了。”  
他淡淡地又重复了一遍，仰起头：“反正谁也活不了……”

咚——

是破门冲。

“疯了吗？”范丞丞猛地回头，先不论他的身份，他俩现在所在的仓库根本没有其他出口也没有任何威胁性，为什么会使用杀伤性这么大的工具。  
他站起来，试图用无线电同外面的人谈判拖延时间。

砰——  
固定着机械门的墙受不住巨大的撞击，门轰然倒下。  
冲击力太大，朝着范丞丞照面而来。范丞丞在听到声音的那一刻就做出了反应，脚下一蹬，往后滚了出去。

两边的高架相对着落下来，各种零件倾洒而下。

范丞丞护着脸，依旧觉得觉得鼻子里满腔铁锈的味道，不知道是零件的还是自己的血。他晃了晃脑袋，拨开散落一身的东西，胸口的位置覆着个人。  
那人撑着身子起来，发梢凌乱:“没事吧?”

Justin承担了大部分的冲击，他又一次，替他挡下了攻击。

“你还挺重。”范丞丞自己都惊讶还有闲心开玩笑。

“总比被铁砸到了好吧。”

“你可也不是个大铁块吗?”他去捏Justin的脸，生物皮肤以假乱真，柔软甚至温暖。

身后一片嘈杂。  
“你干什么?”  
“控制住他。”

Justin回头，看见一个身着士兵服的人，一双冰冷熟悉的眼睛。  
“My dear boyfriend，我得走了。”他望了下来，“我们，未来见。”

抬手，用力拍下，蔚蓝色的光迸发出来，突然转成青色，一瞬又白到耀眼，然后聚缩不见。  
滴答——

范丞丞一怔，身上空了，那些冰冷的金属盖了上来。  
啊，看来还真是，不一样。  
他的后脑搁在一片狼藉上，听那人呼喊着“我怎么了?我为什么在这里，不是我……”  
闭上了眼睛。

监视器的画面停留在范将军举枪的瞬间。  
范丞丞托着脑袋:“这……这儿你还有记忆吗?”

范将军摇了摇头，脸色铁青。  
他甚至怀疑Justin有什么精神控制的能力，瞬间又被推翻了，逻辑上没有这个必要。

“那个用了开门冲的二等兵，审核完调去其他地方吧，别给人留下什么履历污点了，他也不想的，只是冲在最前面离我们太近了。速度很快，很优秀。”

范将军点了点头:“我会处理的，包括这些画面。”。

“好了，你想要的内容也已经拿到了，想要怎么分析随你，我只有一个要求:有什么关键的任务，请派给我。”范丞丞坐正了，“没有人，比我更能帮到他，帮到人类。”  
也许，他们很快，就又会相遇了。

范将军端详着儿子难得认真的表情，打开了桌面上的光子屏。  
“这件事，我本来也就在考虑。联合政府的原液工的浓缩原液需要新的安保。”

“拿日常押运任务糊弄我?”

范将军一抬眉，继续说:“安保队临时最高指挥官，有兴趣了吗？原先原液的押运交接点和时间是每半年换一次，但自从浓缩程度又提高了一次之后……”他犹豫了一下，接着说，“交接点暴露了。”

“什么?”

“大概一个月之前，所有的二级交接点一夜之间被蝾兽攻克。”

这么重大的信息，居然可以被封锁得如此严密，怪不得那时候有一阵子原液供给紧缺。  
“你们是怀疑，队伍里面有问题?可是……原液都被蝾兽消耗了，他们有什么利益可言?”

“事实上，现在蝾兽的行为显露出越来越强的组织性，如果真的像Justin所说的产生了智蝾，策反一部分人类也不是未有可能，我们不能排除一切可能。这次行动关乎着全球原液的供给，联合政府高层直接委托调查，就是为了避免原先部门的人有插手，我会派给你一队我最信任的手下……”

“等等等等……”范丞丞示意他打住，“我去还是你去?我去执行任务，不要你的手下，我要自己的队员。”

“丞丞，这不是你说了算的。”

“只有他们，我才信得过。”

范将军站在那里，看着儿子半分不让的样子，突然觉得，他还真像当年的自己。

04

“嗨，小鬼，怎么样，能动了吗?”范丞丞在走廊上就拨通了通讯。  
“老大救命，你快派点任务给我吧，在医院发霉，我家太妹快把我活活烦死了！”信号有些杂音，对面的声音断断续续的。

“医生说要是那伤再偏一点，你可是没命了，不到半个月不能出院啊。”

“不不不，我们军人，要为人民节省医疗资源啊……诶，你别扒拉我，明天就回去给我上学……再说了，跑了他们还能追上我?谁有这闲工夫?”

“行，那三天后，早八点，集合，哥带你们玩把大的。”

联合政府原液工场。

“卧槽，这比军政府还要气派啊。”  
卜凡趴在飞行器的窗户上往外看。

两百米的高台，1024根承重柱，每一根底部都有原液供能，高烫防御，常年不灭。整个区域外设三道感应喷火地圈，哪怕是体型稍大一些的动物爬过，也会引发喷火。

这一片，甚至空气都格外烫人。

“舰430，降落完毕。”毕雯珺拿下了通讯耳机，“你们先走，我和机械安检执行对接。”

范丞丞点了点头，打开了门。  
长长的走廊尽头，感应灯一瞬亮了起来。他一下恍惚，仿佛有个脆脆的声音叫他。

“等什么呢?”王琳凯在身后拱人。

“哦，没什么。”

光滑的白色弧形墙面，联合政府一贯的风格。范丞丞不喜欢，正如他不喜欢眼前的这个人。

Alex有一双蓝色的眼睛，带着高傲的神情。这态度不让人意外，毕竟，世上没有人喜欢空降兵。  
“你们可以跟着任何一组人，但这里的安保，一切还是要听我的安排。”

“切，”范丞丞还没来得及发话，身后的卜凡就耐不住了，他故意掏了掏耳朵，“Adam，你听见了吗？是我不识字还是耳朵不好，咋和收到的临时委任状不一样?不归我们管?”

王琳凯在一边帮腔:“是啊，诶小侃，你要不现在查一下，是不是联合政府给我发的啊，别不是被骗了吧。”

李希侃还真的去查，一边又眯着眼睛笑着说:“也请您出示一下证件吧。”  
意思是我还怀疑你的身份呢？

范丞丞差点没笑出声，他抬手示意停一停，然后一步上前，靠近:“你应该很清楚，我们为什么来。有时间在这里和我扯淡，你的交接点就多一分风险。老子对原液工厂半点兴趣都没有，只想杀虫。不管这蛀虫是人是鬼，我都会把他揪出来，捏爆。”  
共和国杜系的势力一直在原液产业里不断渗透，Alex对他有所顾忌也难怪。

或许是态度太过坦然，对方的脸上刚有些松动。可是一瞬，听见耳机里的对话，他立马后退一步。身边的联合军人端起了枪。

突击队瞬间也做出了防御姿势。

一下，局势竟然紧张到下一刻就要暴力对抗了。  
范丞丞正想问缘由，自己的无线通讯响了起来。

毕雯珺:“Adam，你的客人到了。”

“在哪?”他声音都透着兴奋。

“安检的时候，突然出现在小舱里。”

“好，我现在就过去。”可真能挑时候。

“慢着！”Alex拦住人，“你们企图让人混进联合政府原液场，我现在就以背叛人类的罪名……”

“诶诶诶，不过是对你们安保的一次测试。”对于Justin出现的可能，他早有准备，“狐狸，给他看。”

李希侃掏出了一张新的获批申请，是这次任务增加一名技术人员，一切资料都是一个叫黄明昊的二等兵，为Justin量身定制。  
范丞丞一边往回走，一边歪着嘴角，唉，共和国的将军带头作假欺骗联合政府，这情形，也太好笑了。

“丞丞！”Justin灰头土脸的，在未来不知道吃了什么苦头。

“嗯，你怎么……这副样子。”范丞丞在身上摸了一阵子，只找到一张上次去餐厅吃饭的一次性湿巾，打开，“闭上眼睛。”

睫毛上簌簌的一层灰被抹去，小脸又恢复了光彩。  
范丞丞低头，发现两人的姿势极近，Justin已经不由自主地抱着自己。

“谁欺负你了?我今晚就去暗杀他，保证他没有明天。”他开着玩笑，又觉得有些暧昧，加了一句，“阻碍人类改变历史的罪人，死不足惜。”

Justin突然就笑了，摇摇头:“不能说，留点改变余量给这次的任务吧。丞丞，6个小时后，新换的所有二级交接点，会再一次全军覆没。”  
他一看范丞丞的表，想核对一下时间，突然大惊失色:“怎么会这样?！”

“怎么了?”

“时间节点有问题，晚了，我们只剩30分钟了。”

“操！”范丞丞转身就往控制室跑，捏着通讯器，“狐狸，无论如何，拿下控制权，二级交接点，20分钟之内，完成转移！快。”

“收到。”

圆形的通道，跑起来好像永远没有尽头。  
“丞丞，对不起，我的失误，来晚了。”Justin一片跑一边道歉。

“时空旅行哪有那么容易，不是你的错。”

“交出密匙，不然就地军法处置。”李希侃的枪口已经对准了Alex的眉心。  
“你不是指挥官，我有权质疑。”Alex站在那里，不卑不亢。

范丞丞跑到控制室的时候，双方正剑拔弩张。

“我已经下达了撤离通知，但是没有联合政府军方密匙发布任务，现在他们只能尽可能地防御，不可能离开。”李希侃已经尽了最大的努力。

范丞丞拿出委任状：“现在，我是这里的最高指挥官，我要求你，立刻移交密匙控制权，以最快的速度完成转移，有飞行器的交接点，20分钟为限，能带走多少原液，带走多少，只有地面设备的，遗弃所有原液，人员立刻转移。”

“你知不知道我们总共有多少个二级交接点？里面存储了多少原液？所有人员立刻转移相当于对原液的遗弃，会造成多少地区的原液短缺，功能危机，防御薄弱，这是多严重的后果，你承担得起吗？”Alex觉得这个小队简直全是疯子。

“我们收到消息，30分钟后，”范丞丞看了一下表，“哦，不，是26分钟后，几乎所有的二级交接点会再一次受到蝾兽攻击。”

Alex的眼睛骤然睁大了，他迟钝了一下，一咬牙，拿出密匙，插在了控制屏上，回过头：“如果消息是假的，所有后果，你得一力承当！”

控制室的门几乎是被撞开的，一身研究员衣服的青年跑了进来，个子不高，可爱的亚洲脸。  
“Chun，怎么了？”Alex对他的失态很是关心。毕竟为了避嫌，原液的生产研究和安保运输一向不可以有太多的直接联系。

“转移！快，Alex，蝾兽已经聚集，我分析了地图，应该是所有的二级交接点！”

这下控制台前的人不再迟疑，迅速下达了指令。并且同时要求，2个小时之内一级交接点完成预备性转移。

控制室外，一整个指挥部瞬间忙碌了起来。

范丞丞转过头，审视地看着那个青年：“共和国？”

那人点了点头：“嗯，原液工厂研究员，黄新淳。哦，研究室还要忙，我先走了。”

“等等！”范丞丞回过头，审视地看了Alex一眼，“我还以为你很讨厌共和国人？现在看来，不是这么简单了。”  
他又看向黄新淳：“我问你，你怎么知道蝾兽已经聚集？”

黄新淳受不了对方压迫性的气势，瑟缩了一下：“我……我没必要和你透露……这是机密。”

“好，凡子，我觉得这个人很有问题，应该严格拷问一下。”

“Wait！”Alex一步站到了黄新淳的面前，“和他没有关系。”

“凡子，中午没给你饭吃吗？动作慢吞吞的。”

“我可以解释！”Alex几乎是喊了出来，“我可以解释，我们私下谈谈。”  
他看了眼Justin：“我对于你突然得到的消息来源，也十分好奇，所以，等转移结束，我们谈谈？”

范丞丞扭了扭脖子：“你在……威胁我？”

Alex：“时间这么紧张，你完全可以等事故发生，说我配合不力，一举彻底拿下指挥权。即便会被怀疑消息来源也要阻止一切的发生，保护人类和原液。我们也是一样的人，我觉得，我能给你的东西，你会满意的。”

范丞丞看了眼黄新淳因为过度奔跑汗湿的刘海，又看了看外面忙碌到近乎慌乱的指挥部。

“好。”


	3. 下

05  
大部分二级交接点的人员已经完成撤离，正在赶往新的一级交接点接收物资。  
“通知各单位，原液厂突击转移演习，取消48小时之内的所有二级交接订单。”Alex看着屏幕上所剩无几的时间，“快，确认，所以二级交接点人员是否安全完成转移?”

“82%”跑过来的副手递上报告，“飞行器在岗的二级交接点全数完成转移，遗弃原液量预估69%……没有飞行器的二级交接点，完成转移32%……”  
“什么?！为什么会这么少！”

“被围了。”副手接着念报告，“大概开出五公里的最外围监视圈，有不少人员遭遇聚集蝾兽攻击，战损还在统计中。”

“F**k”Alex骂了句脏话，连二级交接点的监控半径都那么精准地知道，说没有人指挥监控，谁信?

“长官！”身后有人跑了进来，“收到消息，蝾兽放弃了攻击，全力向交接点去了！”

范丞丞和Justin不约而同去看墙上的中，9点30，分秒不差。

为什么不是夜间，要选这样的时间点?

“二级交接点一天有三个时间段可能进行例行补货，飞行器会前往一级交接点载货。”Alex解释，“9点，就是第一次，来回至少一个小时，所以才会有二级交接点没有飞行器。”

范丞丞看了一眼外面的队员，他们还不在系统内，没法插手站在指挥室的一侧，冷眼看着这些忙碌的人——谁?到底是谁?

黄新淳坐在那里，在卜凡身边，他不敢妄动，像是个个被老鹰捕获的小鸡仔。  
突然，Alex那个副手走了过去。  
“不要搞什么花样。”范丞丞在控制室里直接出了声。

Alex似乎也很疑惑。外面的卜凡先是隔开了两人，然后听着副手说了什么，猛地，望向了控制室，然后，给出了一个身位。

黄新淳没有动，他低头，似乎是抹了抹眼睛，就在Alex想出去看看的时候，他站了起来，朝控制室的方向来了。

像是有预感似的，Alex手扶在桌子上。

“没有飞行器的二级交接点原液全数遗弃，完成人员转移72%，受伤的还在统计，确认死亡134人”黄新淳进来后，喃喃地说。然后，他哀怨地抬起眼睛，眼泪不受控制地落了下来，“C38465交接点，6分钟前，T组全员生物信号丢失，最后一次报告是10分钟前，撤离遭遇蝾兽，数量众多。”

Justin不自觉地走近，他有些好奇，人类的眼泪，真的可以这样源源不绝地落下来的。

“好，知道了。”Alex

“他死啦！”黄新淳突然大叫起来，“Roen死啦！他才19岁！”

Alex上前一步，搂了搂他的肩膀。  
“控制你的情绪，我们还有事要做。”

“控制，控制……他是你弟弟！”

“他宣誓的那一天，就已经做好了牺牲的准备。为了人类，我们，责无旁贷。”Alex站直了身子，“我有一生的时间去悲伤，此刻，只想把害死他的人，揪出来。”

黄新淳被那句“一生的时间去悲伤”震慑到了，他心上尖锐的痛似乎一瞬消失了，变成了一种无法逃脱的窒息感。

范丞丞站了出来:“无意冒犯，我想，你们比我更不希望看到这样的事再发生一次，那么，给我更多的信息，我此刻，比这里的任何人，都更值得你信任。”

巨大的电子屏上，密密麻麻的红色、黄色、蓝色的点在移动。  
卜凡惊道:“什么玩意儿?这么多?”

队友本是被Alex拦在门外的，但范丞丞坚持，于是让他产生了一种秘密已经被全然公开的不适感。

“蝾兽的运动轨迹。”黄新淳的声音还有些沙哑，“我发现原液会发出一种特殊的微频信号，经过行动轨道分析，可以判断吞食了原液的蝾兽的方位……”

“等等。”范丞丞出声，“你说什么?”

“可以判断蝾兽的方位……”

“前面一句。”

“原液会发出一种特殊的低频信号。”

“这么关键的信息居然没有上报?”

“我……我也是发现没有多久……是浓缩了之后才有显现，之前太过低微，一直没有发现……”黄新淳有点慌。

李希侃开了口:“也就是说，你们现在能够知道每一个国家的原液储存处，军事据点，包括C国。”

“也……也不是一定，军区和要点都有信号屏蔽，微频信号无法穿透。”

“但是可以通过输送路径判断。”

毕雯珺看着巨大的屏幕:“这么大范围的数据反馈，借用了军方的卫星吧，又没有上报真实情况。怪不得是个秘密，刑罚叠起来够你俩被处决了。”

Alex:“当时二级交接点刚刚被攻陷，是我瞒下来的，我想用这个，找出幕后的人。”

“不止吧。”范丞丞开口，“这些年人类退守赤道，能源来源越发贫匮，再加上新式武器对原液的依赖，已经有越来越多的国家对于联合政府施压了吧。”

Alex不说话了。

“当年要不是三大常任国牵头签订了协议，联合政府也不至于可以持有源芯这么久。这个消息要是爆出来，源芯还能不能好好待在这儿……就难说了。”

Justin本不想插话，但他不知道范丞丞怎么想，只好靠近，说:“丞丞，我这次的任务不仅是二级交接点，我们今天必须找出原因，否则，明天，源芯的归属，将会被移交，一个星期之后，源芯转移过程中，被蝾兽抢走。”

“什么?”范丞丞惊异到脑子里发出细微的噪音。

“我以为，我们的秘密是共享的。”Alex出声。

范丞丞担心Justin还有想说的话，倾着身子，侧着脑袋，没有理他。一直到Justin用手指戳他，示意自己说完了。

“现在是我们调查你，你有什么资格提出这样的要求?”

Alex深知这一点，只是他不能任由自己单方面地被人抓着把柄。  
“是，但如果你提前告知我二级交接点会被攻击的事呢?引发调查，你不想的吧。”

“我也可以说，我只是想要预备性换防。Alex，我知道你在想什么。但你想保住人，最好安分一点，至于这个技术，揪出背叛的人之后，你准备怎么办?”

“上报。”

“说刚刚发现是吗?”范丞丞笑了一下，“如果我们没能找出来呢?”

“必须找出来。”Alex看向屏幕，“不然，人类无处可逃，Chun。”

“蝾兽现在呈现非常明显的组织性。”黄新淳调出了之前，“你看，这些是这次攻击二级交接点的蝾兽，他们有的跋山涉水，就为了聚集进行这一次攻击。你看这里，8:20几乎集结完毕，他们不是动物，是一整支军队！”

“他们去了哪儿?”范丞丞似乎不关心攻击的过程。

黄新淳一愣，手指调动起来:“它们现在……”

地图上一个灰线交接的地方被不断放大。  
“这里，根据行动路线，大部分刚刚袭击完二级交接点的蝾兽，都在往这里赶！”

范丞丞看向毕雯珺。  
毕雯珺:“在液程外，需要多一桶补给才能走。”

Alex:“还需要更多的弹药和热源炸弹，我和你们一起去。”  
“不需要，你负责守好原液厂，外面的事情交给我们。”

“没有什么外面的事情了，这件事情不解决，原液厂已经是别人的囊中之物。所有原液低频的信息，每三天需要我输入更新密码，否则会直接发送给上级，所以，不要担心我们全军覆没了。”

范丞丞大笑起来。  
王琳凯摇摇头:“咋这么丧呢?”

黄新淳赶紧加上一句:“还有我，带上我，你们需要蝾兽的实时状况。”

“你不是军人，你不能去。”范丞丞看向李希侃，“狐狸，交接一下信息。”  
“不可能的。”黄新淳说，“动轨分析很复杂，要排除路上带原液的人类活动，一时半会儿接手不了，你们不会想要在这种时候拿到错误的情报，我可以在飞行器上不下去。”

范丞丞看向Alex:“你的人，你自己决定。”

“走。”

两架飞行器，一前一后驶离了原液厂。

李希侃开始做第一次行动分析。  
“盆地，所以温度一直较低，早就没有了人类活动。旧时代是一个军事城，根据资料有大量的地下建筑。”

“妈的。”卜凡啐了一口，“力气那么大也不知道自己挖个窝，还捡现成的。”

“诶你们说真的有智蝾的话我们这次是不是能见着?”王琳凯眨眨眼，“那家伙，看上去比卜凡还有脑子。”

“诶，怎么说话的你?”

“我们这次的行动，初步目标是侦查，发现可以目标立即进行毁灭性打击。”李希侃似乎习惯了他们的争吵，“所以情报都是临时获取，要见机行事，大家……注意安全。”

范丞丞没有站起来做最后的队长小结，他转向Justin:“你今天的话很少，怎么了?”  
“丞丞，我闯祸了，在未来……我……总之你下次看见我直接调头就走，知道吗？”

范丞丞反倒笑了:“下次看到你?所以我今天没死咯，那就是任务成功了。”  
他站了起来。  
“雯珺，订个庆功宴，火锅。”

卜凡一拍大腿:“多点点肉啊，别拿那些丸子糊弄我。”  
王琳凯:“诶诶，智蝾不用找了，就在这儿呢，大个儿，有力气，不太聪明还爱吃肉。”  
“老子今天就咬死你！”

一边的范丞丞看向Justin:“有什么事，哥给你兜着，怕啥。”  
“我只是……啊呀呀……”  
他的脸被范丞丞揪住。  
“从现在开始，我们玩个游戏，你一苦脸，我就拧你。”

Justin用力掰开他的手指:“这哪里是玩游戏?你这是在玩我！”  
“怎么?还不让玩啊？”  
“我咬死你！”

Alex从通讯器看到对面飞行器里互相撕咬的画面，看向黄新淳:“Chun，这是什么共和国人的传统吗?”

废弃军事基地。  
飞行器停在了后山一幢较高的建筑上，蓝色的扫描光波绘制出三维图像。  
“这里，山谷口刨了一个洞穴，一路往下，大概通到地下三层的位置，这一块……”  
所有人的眼睛跟着聚焦了。

“什么玩意儿。”

密密麻麻的圆形物体堆叠在一起，几乎装满了整个地下城。

“老子密恐要犯了。”

Justin一下抓住了范丞丞的手:“‘蝾兽如同海浪一般汹涌而来，所过之处，如同覆蚁，无人生还。’这是人类最后的报道。”  
末日，就要来了。

这里是，繁殖所！

真正的蝾兽大军，正静悄悄地汲取营养，等待一声令下，破蛹而出。

范丞丞看着图:“这里，这里，还有这里，三个建筑都直通地下，我们可以从这里下去。这里地下顶层为了避免军事打击，肯定是特殊材料建的，我们必须去内部安装炸弹。”

黄新淳:“大概还有15分钟，第一批蝾兽就要到了，几个方向的都有，飞行器很有可能会被发现。”  
“爬得这么快！”

“全体都有，”范丞丞站直了，“黄新淳留守飞行器，如果我们失败了，立刻向上级申请最高级别的军事打击。Alex狐狸一组，西边。凡子小鬼一组，东边，我和Justin一组，南边。我们只有这一次机会。”

他的右手捶向胸口。  
“为了人类。”

黑暗潮湿的通道里，都是蝾兽的粘液。  
卜凡:“老子昨天晚上的晚饭都要恶心吐了，我觉得自己在蝾兽肚子里走路。”

李希侃从通讯器里提醒他:“小点声，除非你真想进蝾兽肚子。”

王琳凯:“有件事我不明白 为什么这里那么多蛋，没有几只蝾兽管着?”  
黄新淳监控着越来越近的灰点:“根据这一块的活动跟踪，以前有，还不少，但全都出去攻击二级交接点了。毕竟这里已经超出人类的日常活动范围了。”

李希侃:“这点我也想不通，如果只有一对父母，要捕食，只能丢下幼崽。可群居动物的话，都会专门留一部分成年的看管蛋和幼崽，为什么要倾巢而出，差这一只两只吗？”  
哗啦啦——碎石滑落的声音。

“啊——”是Justin的叫声。

“队长?怎么了?”  
“老大，Justin?”

“没事。”范丞丞还在喘，落地的尾椎骨还在隐隐作痛，“我们这里，地面塌了，往下掉了一层。”  
Justin被灰尘呛到，在他怀里咳嗽。

范丞丞抬手，可手上全是灰和粘液，不敢给他擦了。  
Justin:“你说我两在一起是不是特别倒霉?”  
他用力眨了眨眼睛，落下一些透明的液体。  
“诶，丞丞，你看，我也哭了诶，眼泪好真啊。”

范丞丞想要大笑。  
“你怎么跟个小孩似的。”

“严格来说，我才两个多月大。”黄明昊推推他的胸口，示意他往后看。

这一层地面塌陷得更加厉害，身后一个巨大的洞口，再下一层，黑黑的看不太清。  
范丞丞爬了过去，他低下身子，打开了一盏微光探照灯。

尽管知道情况，但当这个场景真实出现在眼前的时候，还是让人不寒而栗。  
无数的蛋泡在原液里，无穷无尽，范丞丞甚至看不到尽头。  
“嗨，同志们，我们到位了。”

“靠！”卜凡显然烦躁得很，“你们什么狗屎运，摔就摔到了。”

范丞丞回过头看向Justin，笑着说:“对啊，是命运的召唤。”

他把热源炸弹设定好，按下倒计时，通信器里几乎同时传来Alex和王琳凯的声音。  
“东边到达。”  
“西边到达。”

“好。”范丞丞看了看一直在试图往上次层钩爬绳的Justin，“你们设定完炸弹立刻远路撤出，我们……得找另一条路了。”

“我就知道不会这么顺利，没一次顺利的。”Justin收起钉绳，“脆了，撑不住力。”

“游戏顺利就不好玩啦。”范丞丞向前探路，拍拍人的后脑，“看开点，最惨也就是人类灭绝。”

“你这语气让我觉得不是人类的是你，不是我。”

“tin啊，你知道我们每一次任务，会看见多少死人吗?我以前常常想，是不是我多努力一点，他们，就不必死了。越想，就越端不住枪。所以，还想战斗的话，记住，如果人类灭绝了，不是你的错，从来就不是。我们的任务，就是杀敌、救人，豁出性命去努力了，就对得起荣耀。”

范丞丞的后脑在一片光晕里，轮廓清晰。

Justin一下子湿润了眼眶。  
原来，人类的眼泪，真的不只是用来清洗眼睛。

黄新淳:“尽快撤离，你们还剩不到五分钟。”  
“新淳，雯珺，飞行器先去接他们，我们这边有点棘手。”

“好。”

范丞丞跟着绿光屏幕上重新规划的路线，他不敢走得太快，一路试探，怕地面再塌了。  
黄新淳:“快点！蝾兽要到了！”

毕雯珺:“你们飞行器载液小，悬停不了太久，先撤，我来。”

“不行。”李希侃反驳，“数量太多了，我们去帮你们拖一点时间。”

Justin拉住范丞丞:“丞丞，我跑前面吧，塌了你不要管我，继续往前，我可以直接空间跳跃离开。”  
“你确定掉下去的时候这玩意儿不会出问题?”范丞丞抓起他的手，“跟好。”

不远处已经传来了枪声。

李希侃:“速度快，顶不住。”

王琳凯从升降口往下望去，一个半塌陷的地面楼梯口。

咻——

“可以看到吗?我发了一个照明弹。”

“来了，放绳索。”范丞丞拔出枪。

“哪儿呢?没看见你们！”王琳凯大叫。

“聋了！小点声。”所有人都是一晃脑袋，倒是范丞丞第一个出声抱怨。

毕雯珺看着远处，李希侃他们的飞行器根本阻止不了数量众多的蝾兽，已经围了过来。  
“快！”他调动舰下机枪，扫射出一片燃烧弹，“撑不了多久！”

哒哒哒哒哒哒——  
地面轰然塌出一个洞，原来他们还在地下二层。

王琳凯放下绳索。

“一起上。”范丞丞一边穿设备，一边把绳扣扣在两人身上。  
“你先上啊，白痴！”

用枪打开的口子太小，两个人同时穿过都有些困难。

“现在就走，上次还欠你呢，不吃火锅了?”范丞丞笑笑，抬头，“慢升试试。”

两人靠近洞口，果然很挤，范丞丞用力拿枪柄敲着边缘。

“不能再拖了，扯上来！”毕雯珺大喊，“来了！”

蝾兽已经穿越了越来越弱的火线。

“抱紧！”范丞丞撑开手臂，准备在巨大的牵扯下，用自己的身体撞开洞口。

“丞丞。”  
“嗯?”

“我们……未来再见。”

他突然觉得腰间被塞进来一个东西。然后，Justin伸手，解开了绳扣。

身后是巨大的风声，载重一轻，范丞丞几乎是飞了起来。  
黄明昊从半空落了下去。  
他跌在那个黑洞洞的，人类废弃的走廊里，半仰着头，看着他，越升越高。

不一样，每一次，都不一样。  
每一次遇见你，就说明，你离我越来越远。

无数蝾兽涌来，起跳，落下，然后无穷无尽地涌进洞口。那里，发出一道耀眼的蓝光。

范丞丞一摸口袋。  
一颗橘色的，小小的糖。

砰——  
盆地的地底发出一声巨响，像是巨兽的咽呜，燃烧炸弹，启动了。  
卜凡坐在飞行器里笑着擦枪:“请你们吃烧烤，鼻涕虫口味儿的。”

依旧有源源不断的蝾兽奔来，他们含着抢夺来的原液奔赴向这里，仿佛认不清巢穴的现状，纵身而下，成为最炽热的燃料。

06

静默，彻底的静默。  
“有这么严重吗?”范丞丞看着Alex，“是行动报告有漏洞吗?”

“我们刚回来，Chun一回岗就彻底失联了，我们连报告都还没有提交。”

“你确定原液低频波的事情没有泄露?”

“确定，不然我现在根本不可能在这里和你说话。”

“那你觉得?”

“可能，源芯还是会被移交，我们，来不及了。”

范丞丞捏紧了手心那颗糖。  
做了那么多，还是什么都改变不了吗?

“毕竟，这次二级交接点再次被攻击，上级等不了了，不知道谁有问题，不如，全部换掉。”

“那他们就能确定新的人全部干净?”

“这就不是，我们控制的了的了。”Alex叹了口气，“是我的失职。”

范丞丞突然想起那洞口底Justin的目光。难道，他们做的一切，真的毫无意义吗?  
“Alex，我可以告诉你一件事，源芯移交路上，会出事，我需要你的帮助。”

“什么?”

吊高的屋顶，明艳的灯光，范丞丞不适地松了松领结。  
正有无数同僚此刻正在浴血拼搏，而他此刻，得端着手上的酒杯，清浅地笑着。

“不习惯吗?”父亲拍了拍他的肩膀，“当做是任务。”  
范丞丞点了点头。

源芯的转移计划已经启动，无法阻止。他能做的，就是利用自己的身份在高层游走，企图参与其中。

脑子里响过嗡嗡声，仿佛是一阵耳鸣，这个声音，他听过。  
Justin！

突然之间，场边所有的警卫动了起来。  
有情况。  
范丞丞对异动有着敏锐的嗅觉。  
他看见父亲身边围过去两个人，立刻大步前去。  
“爸，怎么了?”

范将军脚下没有停，侧身和他小声嘱咐:“杜将军遇袭。袭击者……是你那个未来人，他还登记在你的突击组名下，身份经不起细查。怎么回事？为什么袭击高层?他是可以往过去跑，这烂摊子我们怎么收拾?我已经派人去抹去他的一切信息了，丞丞，记住，如有必要，击毙。”

范丞丞怔在原地:“击……击毙?父亲，他可是……”

“那你最好劝劝他要滚快滚，不要在南楼方向跑来跑去了。”

他一下就懂了意思:“好，我去解决，一定给您一个满意的答复。”  
虽然不知道为什么Justin这么做，但他一定有必要的理由。

杜将军……源芯转移……智蝾……  
各种线索在他脑子里高速闪过。

“你好，这里已经戒严了，请您离开。”一个警卫拦住了他的去路。  
范丞丞抬手把自己的芯片证件放到扫描器下。  
“第三军区第一突击队队长。疑犯样貌及行踪?”

对方迟疑了一下。  
“需要我重复一遍吗?”范丞丞沉了语气。

“暂无影像资料，2分钟前在西侧走廊有短暂交火，使用麻醉针、迷烟弹，往我们这个方向逃窜，已经请求了支援，上级让我负责守住这侧。”

“好，守好，我进去搜索。”范丞丞拔出了腰间的电子枪。

“是，长官！”  
突然之间，还在敬礼的人一怔，拔腿大步向走廊走去。

“让你守在……”范丞丞想拉住他，被用力甩开了。  
清除者！他变成了清除者。  
枪柄在后脑用力一敲，士兵倒了下去。

时间不多了，范丞丞甚至能感知到整个大楼的安保力量涌向这里。

“Justin……”走过转角，他路过一个个门口大声呼喊，“Justin，是我。我知道你在这儿。”

咻——  
范丞丞一个后仰，那枚麻醉针擦着他的脸颊而过。  
“Justin，你干嘛！”

橱柜后的人保持着射击的姿势，他扭动着脖子，好像有些失控。  
“丞丞，你不要过来。”

范丞丞收了枪。  
“Justin，是我，发生了什么?”

“别靠近我，你会……你会丧失意识要杀我的。”

“Justin，你说过的，我不会是你的清除者。”他又从腰间拔出了枪，丢到地上，“Justin，为什么攻击杜将军，任务是什么?你暴露得太厉害了，告诉我，你想做什么，然后快点时间跳跃吧。”

“清除者?你是说……说，那些突然想要杀我的人?”  
他看见范丞丞眼神依旧有神，扭曲着步伐靠近，踢开了面前的枪。

“对，你对同一个时间点的变动太多，时间会控制你身边的人来清除你。”范丞丞一度怀疑Justin的记忆中枢遭遇了什么损伤，“你玩弄时间，时间也会玩弄你。这是你告诉我的。”  
范丞丞缓缓抬手，压下Justin手里的麻醉枪。  
“告诉我，发生了什么?让我帮你。”

“丞丞，”Justin有些颓然，“没有用的……我做不到，我什么都改变不了。丞丞，我对于人类，已经，没有用了。”  
他靠着墙，坐到地上。

“为什么刺杀杜将军?”范丞丞握住他的手，“告诉我，你的任务。”

“源芯转移被要求由三大理事国共同参与，几次内部信息泄露，联合政府已经被质疑了，运载源芯的舰体有问题，这块，一直是杜系控制的。我以为，肯定是他，是他，背叛了人类。”

“你以为?所以不是?”

“仿生人AI不得攻击人类，除非对方对其他人类发起攻击，所以……”零星的画面在他脑海里闪过，“我给他注射了吐真剂，想要他说出背叛人类的事实，这样，我就可以处决他。可是……”

“抗吐真剂训练。”范丞丞脱口而出，专业的军事人员都会接受这种近乎非人道的训练。

“是，所以，我加大了剂量……我的系统，开始紊乱……我在……伤害人……类。”Justin讲话变得更加卡顿，回忆仿佛导致系统再一次判定了他的行为，“不是他，丞丞，他最后还是说了……他对人类绝对忠诚。我在伤害……人类。”  
也许是系统的自毁判定，Justin缓缓地举起枪，对准了能源中枢。

范丞丞按住了保险器，夺下了枪。  
“Justin，记住，你是人类的一员，你对人类，绝对忠诚。你有没有用，你自己说不算，我们制造了你，就永远不会，遗弃你。Justin，挺住，Justin?！”

面前的人瞳孔慢慢失去了光泽，范丞丞立刻拨通通讯器，试图联系李希侃，“狐狸，仿生人AI如果伤害人类应当会当场自毁，为什么会出现类似系统紊乱的状况?”

李希侃正在校正飞行器的方向球，被劈头盖脸问了个问题，一愣:“人类如果率先发动攻击，他可以自保啊，为什么会系统紊乱?”

“对方没有发动攻击，仿生人主动攻击人类。”范丞丞抱起彻底脱力的Justin，转身望了一圈，看到了角落里的壁炉。

“那是慢性伤害?”李希侃迅速在系统里搜寻起来，“是，当年有过这样的条例，如果对人类造成慢性伤害，由于无法即时判定，仿生人系统将出现逐渐紊乱。”

“怎么解决?”

“这……”李希侃手上滑动着大量资料，“不容易，需要官方的校准器，相当于逼迫仿生人接受人类行为审判，确认是无罪的，之后就可以获得官方校准，继续生存。”

“帮我校准。”

“哈?”

范丞丞在壁炉内侧摸索，然后用力一掰，一个狭小的空间露了出来。  
果然。  
他把Justin小心翼翼地放进去，壁炉里都是沉灰，沾了他一身。  
“原来，把你欺负得脏兮兮的人就是我啊。”他苦笑了一下，在Justin后腰摸索，找到了隐秘的中枢数据接口，“Justin，我们玩个躲脏猫猫的游戏好不好?”  
他把人的脑袋小心搁好，甚至看见对方轻微地点了点头。

“我们不就是官方吗?狐狸，多久能弄好，我现在就要。”

“是Justin吗?”

“不然呢?你觉得我还有第二个仿生人?”  
这话听起来就有些暧昧了。

李希侃讪笑一下。

“我尽快吧，这些数据应该都被封存了，可能需要一些时间，你给他插个数据传输接口，2个小时内我替你搞定。”

范丞丞从胸前口袋里摸出一个数据传输器，拉开皮带想要插上的时候，Justin抗拒地挥手，“别打我屁股，我不拿枪指你了，别……”  
范丞丞一头雾水，只好先小声安慰:“别担心，是我，没想打你。”

“2个小时?不如我给你两年从头写?”范丞丞听见了走廊里的动静，回头看了眼里面半沉睡的Justin，拉上了壁炉暗口的门，“15分钟，不然退出突击队重新考核吧。”

“靠！我怀疑你以权谋私。”李希侃嘴上吐槽，手眼前的数据却更加快速地翻飞起来。

“这是任务，使命必达啊，第一突击队。”他松了松脖子，走出了房间。

Justin试图舒展一下身子，却发现空间实在过于狭小，隔间外，是打斗的声音。

“范丞丞！不要反抗，立刻缴械投降，接受检查。”安保组的人在逼近。

范丞丞将人用力掰过推了出去。他挡在门口，清除者自然转身又要上前。  
“你能让你的人停下再说，我怀疑你们小队有成员已经叛变。”

“大个，停下，陈达可，停下！”  
近在身前的人却毫无反应，完全不听命令。

范丞丞嘴角一弯。

保安组发射了麻醉枪，那个叫陈达可的队友倒了下去。范丞丞立刻又高举双手，转身，贴在房间门上，假意等待搜查。

果不其然，最近的另一个士兵，变成了新的清除者，猛地上前。

范丞丞一沉腰，躲过了对手的靠近，开始反击。

“控制，两个人一起控制。”

一个个击破的计划落空，范丞丞心下一沉:“狐狸，还要多久？”

“快了，撑着。”

两边的人涌了过来，范丞丞将人过肩一摔，脚下一探，肩膀把另一个人撞在墙上，，歪着身子后仰躲过了袭来的攻击。  
身后的清除者挣扎着爬了起来冲着门去。  
范丞丞把眼前的人往前一送，又顶在了门前。

清除者一抬脚，连人带门，直接踹进了房间里。

“丞丞……”Justin艰难地抬手，抠挖关上的门。

“狐狸，快。”范丞丞拎起身边的椅子甩了出去。

清除者挡开障碍物，拔出了刀，越过范丞丞朝着壁炉直去。

遭了，这样下去迟早会暴露！  
范丞丞抬脚拧身，将人压倒到地上。对方手上的刀猛地落下，企图获得自由。  
“靠！”他未曾预料到清除者会发动这样的攻击，“狐狸，你再不好给我收尸吧！”

“done！”李希侃指尖猛地落下。

范丞丞看着清除者被保安组的队友牢牢压住，自己的后脑也被顶上了枪，起了疑心的人开始四处搜索。  
壁炉里发出响动。  
“查暗格！”

范丞丞的心都吊了起来。  
突然，壁炉缝隙里，发出了一丝耀眼的蓝光。

“快！”  
“搜查！”

范丞丞舒了一口气。

最后，保安组只在壁炉的暗格里，搜到了一颗小小的糖果。

07

杜将军陷入了昏迷，万幸脱离了生命危险，但大剂量的吐真剂对大脑有不小的影响，得在医院里躺上好一段时间。

这次源芯移交的任务，共和国这方联合政府本来倾向杜系，毕竟对方在新的移动源芯工厂建造上提供了大量助力。  
这件事情一出，到让范将军找到一些松动，范丞丞带着整个突击组加入了护送队伍。  
行进路线只有联合政府军才知道，三大理事国的护送军只负责护送跟随。

所有向外的信号都被监控着，范丞丞看着隆重的舰队，分成五个方向，离开了原液工厂。  
没有人知道自己守卫的舰体里，是否真的装着源芯。

时间很紧，范丞丞心里没有底，明里暗里试了几次，都不得消息。  
封锁得这么严，蝾兽到底是如何得知的呢?  
整个突击队都从任务里回归了，散落在附近，等待他的调遣。如果现在试图通讯，一旦暴露，不光是他，整个共和国都会遭遇信誉危机。可是在不跟上其他四队，他实在不敢拿人类的命运冒险。

他看向身边的组员，卜凡似乎比他着急。  
“登舰就起飞了，老大，怎么办？”

范丞丞:“狐狸，我的麦克风好像有点问题，帮我看看。”  
这是通过加密渠道冒险联系外界的暗号。  
毕雯珺的声音突然响了起来:“等等。”  
他正在做起飞前准备，手上的调试没有停。  
“你们的2点钟方向。”

范丞丞拿着装备跑一边走向登舰口，一边望了过去。  
只是一个侧脸，他就放下心来。

“狐狸，我的麦克风没问题了，专注任务，护卫好2号编队。”他现在敢肯定了，源芯一定在他护航的二号编队里。  
不然，Justin为什么会来。

“机械师。”他高声喊，“机械师。”

Justin转过身来。  
范丞丞看了看他胸前的编号。  
“79041，我们舰体的校准器好像有偏差，为了不影响任务，申请机上校准。”说着，范丞丞已经着手开始在电子屏上开始输入紧急申请单了。

“不好意思，我只服务于联合政府军舰，共和国军舰应该有自己的随机机械师吧。”Justin转身就要朝着联合政府的军舰去了。

范丞丞以为对方能马上心神领会跟自己上舰汇合，没想到被一句太极打了回来。他以为Justin不愿意改变手上的任务。  
“既然是同一个目标，联合政府和共和国有什么关系，应该相互帮助。”

这话其实已经有些强词夺理了，Justin皱了皱眉头，似乎不想理他。

“Justin。”范丞丞脱口而出，年轻的机械师终于有了反应。

“你……”他暗了神色，说，“好。”

所有舰体，在原液工厂，应该说是前原液工厂上空集结完毕，缓缓地离开了。  
人类曾经盘踞在此，以为开启了新的一章长治久安。然而，现实充满了变数，这如同高山般巍峨的原液工厂，在服役了三十几年之后，结束了它的征程。

“嗨，看看谁来了。”范丞丞笑着敲了敲舰板。

王琳凯最靠近门口，正要打招呼，却猛然变了神色，抬枪:“你干什么?放下枪。”

一瞬间，卜凡、李希侃也已经举起了枪。

范丞丞双手高举，脸色都变了，因为他明显感觉到了，身后的一股杀意。

“你是谁?为什么知道我的名字?”Justin神色严肃，“放下枪，否则我就开枪了。”

范丞丞缓缓地转过身，毕雯珺不受影响似的，依旧驾驶着巡逻舰跟着编队前进。  
“舰430报告情况。”

“一切正常。”

范丞丞背对着自己的组员，挥挥手，示意他们放下枪。  
“Justin，你……不认识我?”

对面的人一皱眉:“我应该认识你吗?”

也是，源芯落入智蝾手中，人类失去了最有效的能源，几乎无法再支持强大的防御系统、武器、飞行器，从此一蹶不振，成为了彻底的猎物。  
今天，就是人类历史上奔向灭绝的最后一个拐点。  
也是，Justin第一次到达的地方。

“Justin，人类返程计划的唯一执行AI。初次见面，请多指教。”范丞丞轻微地笑了一下，原来，这里就是终点了，“Justin，你记好，我叫范丞丞，第三军区第一突击队队长，19岁，肤白貌美，喜欢吃鱼豆腐。你给我记好了，保命的。”

他看着Justin渐渐压低了枪口，顿了一下:“还有，我是你男朋友，下次再拿枪指我，我就打你屁股。”

这下Justin彻底震惊了，他在地底成长了10年，终于实现了时间跳跃前来完成第一件任务，怎么就冒出来一个男朋友?  
“我们……在未来见过?”

“对，你的未来，也就是……我的过去。”

“嗨，Justin，我是小鬼，你我们一起和蝾兽干过一架。”王琳凯拉了拉领子，露出了左胸口还抱着纱布的地方，“你看，光荣印记还没消呢。”

“李希侃。李希侃收了枪自我介绍，转头一指，“飞行师毕雯珺。”

“诶，等等……等等”卜凡挠了挠头，“不是，这几个意思?是说，这是我们的第一次见面。”

李希侃点了点头，补充:“也可以说是，最后一次见面。”

范丞丞神色一暗。

王琳凯慢悠悠地坐了下来，语气调侃:“老大，我当时还以为你始乱终弃呢?这算什么啊，这那叫恋爱啊，分明是那个……那个词叫什么来着，哦，对，露水情缘啊。”

“言行不端，任务结束，波比跳200个。”范丞丞撂下一句话，就拉着Justin往后舱隔间走。

“老大，不是吧！诶，我就随口一说啊……”

后舱门一关，范丞丞深吐了一口气:“说吧，运送源芯的舰体会出什么问题，你上次没有细说。”

“那个……源……源芯，哦，对，在这里”Justin原先还有些尴尬，提到任务终于回了神，他打开电子屏，“编队所有舰体系统会被影响，原因未知，可能是智蝾进行了系统攻击。”

“攻击进军方的系统，你在和我开玩笑吗？”范丞丞觉得越来越觉得整件事不可思议。

“这是最有可能的结果了，他们可能打进了军方内部。”  
听到这里，范丞丞知道他在考虑谁，想出声提醒，最后，还是忍住了，这个节骨眼上，万一触发清除者就不好了，还是专注眼前的大事。

“当时直接调用备用系统上线，三架辅舰从旁协助，完成转移任务应当是没有问题的，只是……”

“只是什么?”

“源芯突然爆产原液，导致运载舱失压，舰体坠落，然后，大量蝾兽埋伏在河底。根据记载，抵抗完第一波蝾兽舰队尚有余力，只是，好像整个世界的蝾兽都涌来了一样，后来，密密麻麻，甚至再也看不清地面。舰体稍微低飞，就会被扑上来的蝾兽坠垮，更别说营救坠落的源芯舰体。”

范丞丞眼前甚至已经出现了那样恐怖的场面。

“浪潮过后，源芯就彻底失踪了。”

“后来人类就无力抵抗，三个，不是了，两个月后，就灭绝了。”他脑子里一个计划快速成型，拉起Justin的手往外走，“狐狸，别人黑进我们舰体系统的概率有多少?”

“零。”李希侃回头，笑容一灿，“没有人可以做到，我有特别加固哦。”

他话音未落，巡逻舰轻微一顿，停了下来。

“雯珺，怎么了?”范丞丞有了不好的预感，“前面舰体停了吗?”

“是，”毕雯珺回复，“他们是停了，但是……我们的舰不是我操控停下的，是它自己……停的。显示动力不足，不可能，原液都是满的，还有备舱，正在悬停重启，应该很快。”

Justin皱眉:“不对，不是的，为什么提前了，不对，明明不是在这里。”

范丞丞大喊:“小鬼，发送位置信号，下达命令，第一突击队全体，准备战斗。雯珺，直接开启手动模式。狐狸，30秒之内我要拿回舰体控制权，否则这次任务完了给我退出重新考核。”

李希侃对着飘红的系统界面用力砸了一下，立刻进入了后台:“不可能，没人能做到的，不可能。”

“好了没?”

“闭嘴！”

“对了，小鬼，发消息给Alex和黄新淳，问他们，什么情况下源芯会爆产原液，怎么阻止?”

“Done！”李希侃一拍界面。

毕雯珺拉住手杆:“扶好！”他看向李希侃，“也许你是对的，不是人做的。”  
他意有所指。

所有人脑子里闪过一个词，智蝾。  
随即而来的，是无穷的恐慌。  
如果智蝾的智力和科技水平达到了这个程度，人类，到底还有多少胜算。

“越过所以防御舰，直接抄去主舰下方，快。”范丞丞拉着Justin坐下，替他系好安全带。

“共和国舰430，停止前进！”  
“停止前进，再重复一遍，停止前进。”  
“攻击。”

“坐好了！”为了躲避追弹，巡逻舰几乎是旋转了起来。

舰体猛地一震，发出了警报声。  
“尾翼被击中，我们撑不了多久。”他们离主舰已经不远。

突然，追弹停了，所有人都注意到了，主舰正在迅速下沉。

“开到下面去，撑住它！绝对不能坠落。”  
Justin懂了范丞丞的意思，一下投去了钦佩的目光，那么短的时间里，他的系统甚至还没给出一个风险30%以下的方案，范丞丞早已经有了打算。

发动机发出过热的轰鸣，毕雯珺几乎快把拉杆拔出来了，巡逻舰依旧和主舰一起，缓缓下沉。

“撑不住了！”毕雯珺大喊，“开启座椅防护罩！”

“有回复了！黄新淳说，源芯从来没有爆产过原液……”

“靠！”范丞丞拍了拍扶手。

“但是黄新淳还说，对源芯实施通电，曾导致过它短暂休眠，所以，总而言之，电它！但不要超过60V。”

“准备撞击！”

砰——发动机彻底炸开，巡逻舰失速，几乎是被主舰，拍进了土里。

08

一个月前，人类医疗系统，遭遇了蝾兽毁灭性的打击，范丞丞的姐姐牺牲于那一场动乱。耳边是悲伤的而怀旧的音乐，那是姐姐最后给他的那张古早的光碟。  
“神偷计划”已经启动，尽管愤怒、尽管不甘，人类，最终只能相互背叛，自我阉割以求保存文明的火种。  
原液工厂的输送系统近乎全毁。  
源芯，被送往“神偷计划”最新的基地。

伏击！他们遭到了伏击！

范丞丞一下捏紧了手里的枪，反击，必须起来反击，人类需要战士！哪怕，是最后的战士！

他的似乎可以听见外面的战斗声，那么远，又那么近。

“太多了！”卜凡的重机枪双开，“快，上飞行器，快！”

对的，有逃生飞行器。只要救出主舰上的源芯，再带上逃生飞行器，一切就还有救，能挽回的，能挽回的。

一只蝾兽飞扑而上，直接咬掉了卜凡的头，他的手甚至还保持着开枪的姿势。

不要！范丞丞想起来，但他觉得全身好像被压住了，不能控制。

“我日你姥姥！”王琳凯没有再退，几乎是朝着身边，发射了两颗燃烧弹，太近了，热浪几乎把他掀翻。

“可以了！”毕雯珺终于启动了已经有些受损的逃生飞行器。

李希侃拉着舱门朝他招手，“撤，快！”  
“你们去接老大，这里我顶着。”风扬起他耳边凌乱地碎发，他扭过头，笑了一下，“告诉我妹妹，他哥哥，今天一米八！”

他身后是主舰设备上的一颗巨型燃烧弹。  
王琳凯笑了一下:“臭虫，老子请你们吃烧烤。”

卸保，拉闸，他往开关口，丢了一颗电子弹引炸。

“为了人类！”

轰——

逃生飞行器承着热浪被推出去老远。

不要，不要！范丞丞觉得胸口发疼，他挣扎着要站起来，放开我，我还有任务。

又一波蝾兽，从远处涌来，舰队炮火在主舰周围覆盖出一圈尸海。  
突击队的增援如同九牛一毛，堤坝尚且一试，但小小的土坡，怎能阻挡住海。

主舰上放无数绳索放下。源芯，源芯高于一切！它是人类的命运，无论牺牲多少人，都要救回去。

Alex看向黄新淳，他们赶到的最晚，被审核调查，他们甚至没能调用到军舰，开着一架民用舰，在最外围。  
“Chun，你还记得我为什么加入军队吗？”

安静的村落，少年抱着弟弟躲在狭小的井底，人们惨叫、呼喊，井口甚至飞进来一个女人的断手。

他们就这样，泡了三天三夜，正当少年以为自己和弟弟没有被蝾兽咬死，最后也会死在这井里的时候，联合政府军出现了。

他被救了起来，从此，成为一名军人，成了他毕生的志愿。

他握紧黄新淳的手:“你害怕吗?”

黄新淳点了点头，随即又笑了一下:“我们，要去见他了，是吗？”

民用运输舰对着着蝾兽的浪潮，俯冲了过去，巨大的舰体裹挟着大量蝾兽，冲退出老远，最后，炸成一朵灿烂的烟花，伴随着蝾兽的惨叫，绝美地盛开在地球表面。

不可以！范丞丞终于站了起来，他仿佛听见了逃生舰在靠近。  
“老大，源芯呢？源芯！”

突然，无数的声音在他耳边响起。  
源芯呢?  
保护源芯，它是一切。  
源芯，快保护源芯。

“Justin！”他大喊出声，快来救我，救救源芯，救救人类吧，Justin。  
他的眼泪落了下来。

等等，Justin?不对，不是这样的，Justin，对，Justin在哪儿?  
他突然觉得哪里不对，但头疼得厉害，像断了片一样。  
哪里不对，到底是哪里不对?

他感觉自己浮在水里，耳边又想起了悲伤的音乐，姐姐，姐姐死了。他的心仿佛被撕裂，姐姐，人类，已经没有希望了……没有了。  
不对！  
他突然像是被电流击过。  
姐姐给他的那张碟，他还没有听过！  
他没有听过！  
为什么，这音乐会响起！  
Justin，对的，他遇见了Justin，一切都改变了，姐姐没有死，死的是……Justin。

“Justin！”范丞丞仰了起来，身边是破碎的残害，他下半身几乎是浸泡在四处流淌的原液里原液。  
他记得他们的巡逻舰和主舰一起坠落了，主舰坠地的时候侧翼擦过地面，滑行坠落，他们的舰体瓦解了。  
他身边，只剩下Justin。

“Justin！”范丞丞一摸，那人正躺在手边，“Justin，快醒醒。”

“我们输了，人类输了，我们没有希望了……”Justin嘴里喃喃自语。

“Justin，醒醒！还没有，我们还没有输！”

怀里的人猛地吸了口气，睁大眼睛，坐了起来。  
“老大，老大……你们还好吗？”

通讯器里传来王琳凯的声音。

“小鬼，你没死?”

“啥?爷命大着呢，不就是撞击着陆吗？这就盼着我死?卜凡你给我起来，压死我了。”

范丞丞看了眼Justin:“我们得尽快找到源芯。”  
不远处破裂的舱门正源源不断地冒出原液，不用说，朝着这个方向就对了。

“我们去启动逃生飞行器，你们尽快找到源芯，一起撤离。”李希侃的声音还算镇定，看来也没受多大伤。

“好，一起撤离。”他一把扶起Justin，“卜凡，这回完了我们不吃火锅庆祝了，吃烧烤怎么样?还有，小鬼，你今天一米八。”

“老大，你是不是脑子撞坏了?”卜凡的通讯器可能有损，声音十分嘈杂，“你要是完不成任务交给我啊，别以身犯险了。”

“屁！”范丞丞笑着回骂，压低身子前行，手自然地，拉住了Justin。

主舰里到处都是警报声，他们淌着原液前行，世界却格外安静起来。  
“男……男朋友……”Justin显然有话要问，“你……你也是仿生人吗?”

范丞丞一愣，以下就笑出了声:“哈哈哈……不是吧，你们仿生人还有恋爱守则吗?不能和人类恋爱?不行，回头我一定得让狐狸把所有仿生人AI的规则都调出来……”

Justin打断他:“不是……只是……没什么。”  
他只是想不明白，自己为什么会突然会和一个人类恋爱了，以及范丞丞的五官生的十分标志好看，像是设计出来的，突然有了这么个想法。

“男……男朋友，我们是不是经历过很多事情?”

范丞丞想点头，最后又叹了口气:“其实，也不算很多……怎么突然开始好奇了?”

“刚才，我被困在一个幻觉里，一次一次，我都没能救下你。我不知道自己为什么会那么难过……我觉得自己，就要窒息了。范……丞丞，你觉得，我们会输吗?”

原液越升越高，流速也越来越快，看来源芯真的在爆产。  
“不会，Justin，你来了，我们就不会输。”

“可是这一切，也许只是个幻觉。”

砰——这句话像是在范丞丞脑子里炸开了。

这一切，也许只是个幻觉。  
Justin，也许，从来就不曾存在过。  
一切，都是他绝望崩溃后的幻觉。

耳边的通讯器又响起了声音，好像离他很远很远。  
“丞丞，”是黄新淳，“我们尽力了，你们得快点，来不及，数量太多了，来不及。”

从昨夜起，Alex和黄新淳早就发现了蝾兽又有聚拢现象，开始了伏杀，否则今天根本争取不到这么多时间。

范丞丞猛地被拉回现实，他握住Justin的手，按到脸上。  
“Justin，我是热的吗？”

对面的人，懵懂地点了点头。

“你们的记忆来自传输，会这样想也是有可能的，但是Justin，记住这种感觉，热的。悲伤、欢乐、恐惧，记住这些情绪，记忆可以被编造，但是感情没有办法传输，你能真实感知的，就是真的。”  
他在努力舒服Justin，也是在努力说服自己。  
范丞丞从口袋里掏出了用密封袋小心装好的糖果。  
“看到没有，这是来自未来的糖果，是你给我的，Justin。”范丞丞把糖果塞进他的手心，“握好，这就是真的。”

“丞丞，还有一件事我觉得很奇怪，”黄新淳的语气有些犹豫，“这次直接调用了你父亲提供的卫星，搜索的范围更广了，我发现了一件事。没有进食过浓缩原液的蝾兽，依旧保持了原来的习性。”

范丞丞和Justin已经打开了一重加密舱门，原液已经没过胸口，二重舱门里，饱含着原液的空间里，一个蓝色的光芒在不断闪烁。

“飞行器已经到位，尽快撤离。”毕雯珺的声音响了起来，背景是一片枪声。

“找到了。什么意思?”他手上摸索着密码原件，嘴里在问黄新淳。  
Justin直接把脑袋沉进了原液里，试图加快速度。

“我不知道，智蝾，好像只控制了进食过二次浓缩原液的的蝾兽。一开始是零星的攻击了车辆和民众的蝾兽，然后他们开始和其他蝾兽交汇，之后立刻变得行动一致了。我原先以为是信息交流，今天突然看到刚才靠近主舰的一只蝾兽吃了流淌出来的原液，然后猛地朝身后一吐，突然想到一件事。”

“反食！”范丞丞脱口而出。

“是。”

“他们的交流工具是原液！”

滴滴——密码门发出打开的声响。

“Justin！快起来，别喝到原液……”

砰——巨大的水花，Justin几乎破水而出，他手上的刀对着范丞丞的面门就劈了下来。  
“丞丞快跑！”Justin嘴里还在大叫着，“他是假的，是假的，幻觉，丞丞快跑！”

范丞丞挡着他的手臂，Justin的机械骨骼力道大得多，他支撑不住，索性身子一歪，任由刀子扎进肩膀，一把抱住Justin，限制了他的上臂。  
“Justin，是我，我是范丞丞！”

“不！你是幻觉，你在骗我，丞丞快跑。”

“那你何必否认自己，杀了我啊，直接杀了我就好了！又为什么要让范丞丞跑，你今天才第一次见他?”

潺潺的鲜血染红了范丞丞的肩头，温热的带着铁锈味的血。  
他在伤害人类，还是范丞丞！  
Justin全身颤了一下。

范丞丞从Justin兜里掏出那袋糖果。  
“Justin，握紧，记住 我是真的。”

怀里的人，近乎落下泪来。  
“丞丞，我不认识，我不认识这些糖。”他绝望地颤抖起来，“对……对不起，我不知道，我……我怎么了?”

“Justin，不是你的错。”仿生人的情感连接原本就比人类脆弱，他没有来处，没有过往，一瞬就被幻觉攻击得溃不成军。

咚咚——咚咚——  
内舱门发出奇异的响声，突然之间，挤开了一条缝。  
原液汹涌而出。

Justin一把拉住舱门，另一只手牢牢拉住了范丞丞。  
“抓紧啊！”

奇异的味道有一次涌进了口腔里。

脚下是一片白色。  
范丞丞抬起头漫天的星星点点落下。

“Justin，我记得很小很小的时候，妈妈对我说过，我的家乡在很遥远的北方，一年有四季。到了冬天，就会下雪。赤道，是永远不会下雪的地方。等我们打败了蝾兽，就回家乡看雪。”  
他握紧了Justin的手，对面的人没有说话。  
“你看，我回来了，Justin，我回家了！”

他猛地扬起地上的积雪:“我们来打雪仗吧。”

漫天的白，他们落入一片柔软里，爱人的眼睛好像一颗冰晶，闪烁着光。  
没有蝾兽，没有战斗，也再没有末日，他们在雪地里拥吻，zuo爱。  
Justin赤白的足在雪地里微微发红。

“你不冷吗?”范丞丞摸摸他的手，“Justin，你不冷吗？”

那人抱住他:“丞丞，不冷的，一切都很美好。”

范丞丞狠狠地吸了口气。  
原液已经没到了下巴，他脚下被什么东西紧紧卡主。他憋气，低头去摸，Justin正托举着他，顶在转角的锁杠上。

“Justin”范丞丞把人捞了起来，“Justin！”

“丞丞，我不冷，我不怕冷的……”他紧咬着牙齿。  
范丞丞一瞬意识到了什么，“Justin，是不是去了我的家乡看雪?”

怀里的人抱紧了自己。  
“好的，丞丞，我会陪着你的。我们赢了，我们那也不去了。”

用绝望让你退却，用安稳阻你前行。

“老大你搞毛啊？想留在里面喂虫吗？”王琳凯的声音响了起来，“顶不住了啊！”

“所有人，不得食用原液，尤其是二次浓缩的原液。”范丞丞和Justin几乎是鼻子贴着天花板在呼吸。

“神他妈，谁吃这玩意儿啊！”卜凡大叫。

“如果5分钟之后我没有出来，直接炸掉这里。”他拿掉了通讯器，抓住Justin的右手。

“Justin，未来，一定会来的。”

一阵蓝光闪过。

5——4——3——2——1——  
李希侃躲进了身后的工事里:“第一突击队队，掩护我们撤退，准备轰炸。”

“他妈的真撤啊！源芯炸了，不是上军事法庭被处死，就是被这些护卫舰突突死，还不是个死，老子不如今天就在这里杀个痛快好了！”卜凡一步不退。

“这是命令！”李希侃看向他，“你可以就地退出第一突击队，我不拦你。”

“靠！”卜凡啐了一口，“这他妈什么事儿。”

王琳凯突然一动，冲向了主舰破碎的入口。  
“回来！李希侃难得发了脾气。”

谁知道，王琳凯还真绕了一圈就立刻回来了，背上还多了个人。  
他一路扛着脱力的范丞丞跑上了飞行器，还回头问:“我靠，你们走不走啊?”

“你大爷！”

“老大在那口子上你们没看见啊？”

“乌漆嘛黑的谁看见了啊，你带夜光镜了啊?”

王琳凯摇摇头:“嘿嘿，他拿这个砸我我才看见的。”  
他手上一个圆形的物体，曾被人类奉为新纪元的开篇，唯一的，至高的珍宝，此刻已经充满了裂缝，不再发出光芒。

卜凡张大了嘴，起飞的风呼呼灌进他的嘴里。  
“靠，源芯被你的时候脑门撞坏了，完了完了，你死定了。”

“啊?”王琳凯一惊，手里的东西几乎要飞出去。  
被一只黑乎乎的手按住了。

“我弄死的。”范丞丞缓缓抬起头来，“活活电死的。”

“活，什么活?卧槽，这东西是个活的?”  
“老大，你是不是脑子进原液了?”

范丞丞把破裂的源芯装进网兜里挂在救护绳上，往下一放。

“雯珺，去最近的活火山口。”范丞丞抹了把脸，瘫倒在座椅上，你帮我问问黄新淳，蝾兽都跟来了吗?

李希侃戳了戳他的手肘，示意他往下看。

不用问黄新淳了，所有的蝾兽，密密麻麻，像是闻着了味儿，全部转了向。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”范丞丞笑得肆意，他抬头望着天。

今天，是人类失去源芯的第一天。  
新的纪年，就要来了。

谁能想到，所谓的智蝾，不过是人类幻想出来的物种。  
这世界上从来就没有什么智蝾。  
源芯，就是来自外星的智慧生物。

他就像一颗大脑，原液是他的神经元，蝾兽是他的躯干四肢。  
随着原液的浓度被提纯，能传递的信息也从单纯地寻找源芯，攻击人类，变成了具体的时间地点事件。

这就是为什么蝾兽会攻击那些二级交接点。因为一级交接点永远有大型飞舰，而二级交接点之后，所有的交接都不再被原液工厂所掌握。  
而蝾兽，得到了具体的命令，就会执行，哪怕巢穴已经变成了火海，丝毫没有避害性，会毫不犹豫地跳下去。

人类，一直供养着这个生物，视他为珍宝。

三年，审判范丞丞的军事流程一直持续了整整三年。  
最后，背叛人类罪名不成立，他终于，被无罪释放。

程旭盯着眼前近乎被复刻出来的面容，看了眼身边的范丞丞。  
“你准备好了吗？”

09  
我叫Justin，人类返程计划的唯一执行AI。  
我已经“死”了。

我会被困在这里，这张小小的芯片里，死很久很久，永恒地死去。

准确来说，我们是不会死的，因为我们也不曾活过。  
但我知道，我不一样，我活过的，我不是芯片里的一段记忆，或者说，不仅仅是。  
在我漫长而无趣的一生当中，我曾遇到过一个人类，他叫——范丞丞。

他欠我一场雪，我还在等。

“Justin，你冷不冷?”  
眼前一片白色的光。

冷的，原来下雪这么冷，我的系统都报警了，丞丞，快抱我一下。

源芯的枯竭，然而以源芯为食的蝾兽也随之衰弱，军方使用最后的原液储量，出动了大量军事力量，打击了大部分蝾兽。  
人类没有救世主，源芯的启用也不是一个错误。  
这是官方的说法。

普通民众彻底失去了原液供给，也失去了出行和防御蝾兽的能力，好在，三年来，蝾兽越来越少，人类的活动范围也已经越来越自由。

只有少数高层知道。  
那个在关键时刻，做出决定的共和国人，最后拒绝了所有内部的荣誉，只要求了一份许可。

“Justin，你是这个世界上，唯一合法存在的仿生人AI，你的服役寿命将与我同长，当我死去的那天，军方会切掉你的能源中枢，并销毁你的记忆芯片。你是否愿意?”

这是一片近乎荒凉的草地，远远地，有一片海，天上正扑扑簌簌落下雪来。

我敬畏时间，时间也会敬畏我。

范丞丞虔诚地亲吻那张从焦躯里取出的记忆芯片。  
“有些受损，修复起来可能会比较麻烦。直接去除掉一部分比较快。”这是程旭研究了一个月给他的答复。

“没关系，我可以等。”

此刻，两个永远不会被世人知晓的，人类的英雄，在应许之地，重逢。

Justin坐在雪地里，搂住瑟瑟发抖的，脆弱的人类。  
“你说你让毕雯珺他们多久之后来接你?”

“一个小时。”

“丞丞，你扛得住吗?”

“扛……扛得住。”

“为什么要一个小时啊，唤醒我不过就五分钟的事……你不会是想……”

“闭嘴！谁知道下雪这么冷啊，冻死我了。”

“我们来玩谁发抖谁就输的游戏吧。”

“滚啊，老子现在就拔了你的能源中枢。”

“略略略……”

……

“丞丞，你就不怕，违背了时间，会有清除者出现吗?”

“Justin，你还记得，每次我们相遇，你给我的糖果吗?”

Justin一怔。  
“嗯，那糖是我们第一次相遇的时候，你给我的。”

范丞丞握紧了Justin的手。  
“现在不是幻觉，是真的……虽然我给不了你糖果证明了。”

他捏了捏Justin的脸:“那糖，是时间给的。”

确实，那糖，是未来的范丞丞给的Justin，可范丞丞的糖，是后来的Justin给他的，那糖到底是哪里来的?！

范丞丞把人抱进怀里:“所以，你也是，时间给的。”

人类返程计划唯一执行AI从此被赋予了一个新的任务，照顾脆弱的人类，陪伴他到老，直至死亡。  
“Justin，我以后变成小老头你会不会不喜欢我啦?”

“肯定啊。”

“那算了，我还是早点死好了……”

“我去，你死了我要被处决的，大哥，喜欢你的，喜欢你的，再老都喜欢你的……”

雪还在扑扑簌簌下着。  
落在他们的发上。

“霜雪吹满头，也算是白首。”


End file.
